And the story goes on
by Serinakuya
Summary: What happens after the crash? Will Cain Ren and Setsu Kyoko be able to meet everyone's expectations? Is she really the Protective charm he needs? Or is it more then that? References events up to ch.166 so spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Authors note: Hello everyone, so this is my first fan fic that I've written I hope I can get the characters right bare with me if they seem a little off. The ideas for this story just kind of seemed to flow through me as I read the last couple chapters of manga and I just had to put them down on paper. This story starts off after the latest manga 166 or 167 I cant remember so I'm sorry for any spoilers, but if you're a true fan you probably already know everything or I hope so. Okay so if my memory serves me right the manga hasn't given a name to the movie or what director would be filming it so I took the liberty of making up my own Director Kuchiki so there is no confusion as for the name of the movie I'm still thinking of one if anyone has ideas feel free to send them my way. Also Director Ogata knows the role Ren plays as Cain so he can schedule his Dark Moon scenes without interfering with the movie, and understand more of what Ren might be going through if there is any problems on the set of Dark Moon. He also knows the Kyoko is being used as a protective charm to help him. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its character I could only wish who wouldn't want to own Ren J Instead I'm just left with playing with them.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

It had been over 3 hours and Ren finally had made his way out of the car and was now sitting in his dressing room back in his Cain attire since he was done filming Dark Moon for the day staring off into space. Kyoko being the only reason for that. It wasn't till "she" arrived did he snap out of his recap of his past which terrified him. _I lost it, I almost snapped and lost ever thing. _His past was haunting him flashes of the small child ran through his mind over and over again. The screech of the tires as the two cars started spinning, it was so surreal like he had a out of body experience and was watching it from above. _What would have happened if?….if?….i had hit him. _Ren dropped his face into his hands grabbing some of his hair between his fingers slightly pulling hoping the pain would make all the images that tormented his mind go away. Images of bloody hands, a woman screaming at him, his dark feelings, his past it would never go away. He glanced down at his watch, his heavy shackle and shuddered.

- meanwhile with Kyoko -

"What is going on? Why was he in a car? Was this for a role? Was this for Dark Moon? What happened? WHY WASN'T THERE A STUNT DOUBLE?" Kyoko's voice was in a panic from seeing Ren in such a state and her mind was going into overdrive with a million questions that she word vomited out at Yashiro just outside the dressing room getting louder and louder as she went on. Her body was shaking as she yelled and looked like she was going to have a heart attack at any moment from all the emotions flowing through her body at once.

"I've seen him in this state once before but it wasn't nearly this bad I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON AND I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

Yashiro stood dumbfounded was this really Kyoko standing in front of him. He had never seen her like this before and the pain, anger, and worry in her eyes was almost unbearable but he couldn't manage to break away. _I don't know what to do first Ren and then this wither they want to admit it or not their bond is strong. She almost sounds like a worried dare I say it …..wife…._ he thought. It was all so overwhelming he was unsure if he could handle all of today's events. He tried to pull himself together to answer and then there it was water droplets started to form around her eyes then like someone had switched on a faucet they just started to fall and he watched as she started to break down.

Without thinking he rushed forward and caught her as she started to fall to the ground he held her to him and began from the beginning telling her yes it was for the role and explaining the scene and what had happened. After he was done he waited for a couple minutes as he felt her start to calm down a little.

"I know it must have been really shocking to him to be in such a situation but I didn't know what to do he was in that state for such a long time. I'm glad you came along and was able to snap him out of it I didn't know what to do. Thank you. Thank you for coming." he felt tears start to form in his eyes just thinking about everything and how grateful he was to get Ren back.

-Back near the set-

"Who was she"

"Are they related? are they dating? How was she able to snap him out of it?"

"Does anyone know who that girl was?"

Random comments and rumors started to fly around the crew after the mysterious woman and Ren walked off set. It seemed although no one knew who she was and how she managed to do what no one else could. The general census was that she must be someone close to Tsuruga or a family member in order to snap him out of it where even his manager had failed. It seemed like everyone wanted to know who she was and what happened what did she say to him to make him snap out of it.

"I managed to get everything back under control, but I don't think I should do anything more today. Actually it might be a good idea to give him a couple of days to regain composure after everything that has happened." Director Ogata said looking down at the ground recalling all of the days events.

"I was thinking the same thing. Even though it is really going to set you back in the time frame for the scenes. I think it just might be a must you need your actors to be focused for the tasks required. Do you think he will be able to regain it in two days?"

"I've worked with Cain many times in the past I think he is fully capable of that Director Kuchiki."

Kuchiki looked off into the distance pondering what he saw to day _is it too late to change some of the script. My creative mind has had this feeling like there is something missing and I think that I might have just found it. But how can I get it to work?_ Lost in thought he practically ignored the director beside him as he was rambling off what had to be done before they truly called it a night.

"Well i guess i should start cleaning up everything they want to be able to open the road back up" Ogata worried voice finally filled his ears and he snapped out of his daze.

"Ah, yes let them open it your done for the day there is no need for it to be blocked off anymore." He pondered a little more then turned to his fellow Director "Do you know who that girl was? The one that finally snapped my lead actor out of his stupor?"

"Yes, her name is Kyoko Mogami, she is part of the love me section at LME and let me tell you she has won the hearts of many both on and off the screen. She is defiantly one of the newest most exciting talents out today. You should see her act once she gets into a character its truly breath taking no matter what the role. It's like it all just comes natural to her she really hasn't been in the business for that long."

"I'm guessing you know her personally from all the praise you just rambled off" Kuchiki let a small laugh escape his lips as he looked over at the other man.

"Yes she is defiantly a joy to know" Ogata smiled.

"Well in that case can you introduce us I've had a thought in mind now for a while in regards to the movie and I'm beginning to think it would be the best idea. President Takarada has mentioned some things that make me worry a little and he said he would try to help by giving our Cain a protective charm to help. I think she might have been it and part of me is thinking it would be better to not to keep her in the sidelines. The closer to our Cain the better I think."

"If you would like we can go look for them together now just let me tell my crew what needs to be done. We should see how he is doing anyways." Ogata stated with concern about the state of mind Ren was in the last time he saw him. With that Ogata turned to his crew and gave out the orders then, they both headed towards the dressing room area in hopes to find the pair.


	2. Chapter 2: A wonderful Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its character I could only wish who wouldn't want to own Ren, Instead I'm just left with playing with them.

Chapter 2: A wonderful discovery

"My Kyoko-chan! Are you alright?" Lory practically yelled as he ran up to Kyoto after seeing her weeping on the ground with Yashiro. It was almost like he had appeared from no where he moved so fast.

"hai, I'm fine" an obvious lie that Lory didn't believe after seeing the tear stains on her cheeks. _She's in so much distress over this can it be that he has wiggled his way into her heart after all_ even though it might not have been the right situation to do so he could help but form a small smile on his lips as he thought. _It won't be long till she graduates from love me_ and with that thought a small frown replaced the smile thinking how he would lose her his precious Mogami-chan.

"I've heard about everything and I'm here to asses everything. Where is he?"

"Inside the dressing room president, but I don't think now is a good time I think we should leave him be for a bit" Yashiro stated as he eyed the dressing room worrying about his charge inside.

"I didn't know that he was filming a scene like that today" Kyoko spoke quietly then she remembered she had something else bothering her that he could help her with. "I haven't received anything about the movie yet. It's like I'm completely out of the loop. Do you know anything?"

"Well…ummmm….t-t-there is probably something that I should tell you Kyoko-chan." Lory didn't seem like this was something that he really wanted to say to her but had to or god knows what would happen. "You know how I told you that you were to be Cain sister."

"Yes" Kyoko said softly.

"Well that's not really the case. I'm sorry so sorry for deceiving you." Kyoko looked up at President Lory from the ground with confusion in her eyes as he spoke and as he paused he felt like he could almost see disappointment and anger start to gain its way into her eyes.

"W-w-w-what do you m-m-mean?" she stumbled on her words as realization started to sink in on the words he said. There was silence from Lory as he tried to find a way to explain it to her without hurting her too much from what he had heard she was somewhat excited to get this fake role. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she let loose as her confusion/anger came full force.

"W-w-w-w-well I don't r-r-r-really know how to put it. I-I-it was a love me a-a-a-assignment after all remember. I-I-I-it wasn't a actual role. Instead you were only suppose to play the part of his sister outside of the movie to h-h-help him." Lory spit out as fast as he could stuttering in hopes she wouldn't get too upset.

"Help him?" Now he really wasn't making sense _help who? Why? So he lied to me._ Her anger started to fume.

"Yes help Cain, you see these types of roles can be very taxing on a actor and they often need some sort of support to lean on or protective charm I guess you can say. To help them through it, sometimes the roles take over them and they can't help it. W-w-w-we needed someone to keep him sane as he played the role so he didn't lose himself" he hoped he hadn't hurt her too bad but the look on her face said it all. Oh ya she was hurt by it, it was like a Mio had come to visit for a moment in her eyes and then as soon as it appeared it seemed to fade. "Mogami-chan?…_oh boy she's not speaking this isn't good and what's with those looks now I'm the one confused…_"Mogami-chan I'm sorry please blame me completely I'm the one that came up with the idea to use you as that outlet…Mogami-chan?"

Kyoko stood for the first time since her break down and looked up straight into Lory's eyes. "So what your telling me is that you, he, all of you were USING ME!"

"Well I wasn't really looking at it in that way but I guess you could put it like that I truly am sorry I just thought you would be the only one that would be able to do it. I thought you.." he didn't know what to say anymore the hurt look in her eyes was killing him what did he do. Maria-chan was going to be so angry with him when and if she ever found out about this. _So yet again I'm being used is that all I'm good for? Is that the only use that people have for me?_ her mind was running with thoughts of rage. She started to take deep breaths trying to calm herself down but it wasn't really working for it only made her feel more light headed from it all. Then his words started to sink in and she needed to know. "Why me? How come you chose me? Was it because you thought that I would be the easiest person to manipulate like this? You of all people know why I'm in love me and what has happened to me yet you still USE me like this? What's the point? Because it's happened to me in the past you just thought it would be easy to do it again? What was even the point of putting me in love me then? Am I just some pathetic pet you thought you can use at will?" she hissed out all of questions at him Mio taking control again as she looked up at him with loathing eyes.

He didn't know what to do that look coming from his precious Kyoko-chan directed straight at him it felt like his skin was going to melt right off of him and his heart sank at her words. He did it too her again that's what she thought. _She's going to hate me forever how is she ever going to forgive me I've got to make her understand I meant no harm. Maybe I didn't think all of this through enough. _His eyes went to the ground as he thought and his head hung in disgrace from what he had done. "Both Cain and you are very important to me I thought it would help both of you to be honest. Cain doesn't have many people that are close to him….. Other then Yashiro-san and myself you're the only other big influence in his life" _I'm a big influence in his life what is this man talking about? I'm just his student he can't possibly need anything from me like this I can't be that strong of a influence. _"To be truthful you have already proven that to be true. Just think about it YOU were the one that was able to get him to come back to us after the issue earlier. The rest of us tried and failed miserably but it only took you a couple of moments to make him snap out of it. I know it might not have been something to deal with his role but he was still out of it for some reason and it was you that made him come back no one else. I thought if I told you the truth about it all that you wouldn't act completely like yourself in the role that you would treat him somewhat differently I wanted you to be there for him like you naturally are just playing the part of Sestu. I'm sorry to give your hopes up about the part I knew after I told you and how you were so excited that things would end badly I just hoped you would understand in the end and be willing to go through with it, but don't worry about it. You don't have to do this anymore and I'm sorry to have put you through it." As he said his last words his voice started to get softer and softer.

Kyoko stood there for what seemed like forever to him just staring off thinking about his words and then she finally spoke softly but without the anger that he heard before. "So what you mean is I was his ancor to the real world while he played Cain?"

"Yes, but you don't need to be anymore…..sorry to have put you through that." he stated a little sad.

"Well its already been done so there really isn't much we can do. I don't really get how I can be that strong of a influence but some of what you say rings true to me especially after earlier today. So I can somewhat get it but I still feel a little iffy about it." she said still trying to processes it all. _From what he says Cain no Ren needs me to help him. _Lory could almost see the gears going around in her head trying to sort though all the new information. _After everything that has happened all the times that he has helped me try to figure out my roles and all the advice Tsuruga-san had given me it is now my turn to help him. I have no idea how to do that though, he said I just had to be myself? But that doesn't make sense how does me being myself playing sestu help anything? But …still…my sensei needs my help! This is probably the only time this would ever happen, he's such a great actor I didn't think he would ever need me to help him with a role. This was a love me assignment though I should give it my best and help after all Tsuruga-san is my friend. Not too thrilled about the thought that they were using me but then again some of it makes sense. But does he really need my help, the greatest actor in Japan needs my help with his role. I guess I should take that as a compliment, but still ME? What do I do now? Wait he said I didn't need to continue that I wasn't needed? Is that what he meant so did I complete my task? That doesn't make sense the movies not over it actually just started filming how can my task possibly be finished if I'm suppose to help him as his anchor then shouldn't I be helping till the end of the movie. Why the change of plans, is it because I'm angry that I found out the truth, that I was being used again. _The thought of being used again made her stomach flop. _But then its not the same as before I'm not being used as a maid or anything well ya I probably will have to help him with that stuff Cain probably isn't the type of guy that can do all of that on his own unlike Tsuruga-san. Instead I'm being used kind of as moral or mental support for him now that I think of it that's not too bad I can do that I mean why not I would do it for any of my friends so why not now for Tsuruga-san. _Her eyes started to slip from anger to determination. _But wait I'm no longer needed? That can't be the case? _"There's one thing I don't understand."

Lory's head popped up and he looked in Kyoko-chan's eyes seeing something different then before it was almost like she wasn't mad anymore. _This look can it be she understands? Could I be off the hook? _He could feel a small smile start to creep up on his lips then thought of what she had said and it disappeared. "What is it that you don't understand? I promise I'll be truthful about everything from now on with you about this I'll explain everything. I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan about everything it pains me to see you mad at me. I'll do anything to get you to trust me again."

"Why am I no longer needed? If I'm suppose to be his anchor for this character I don't get why I'm not needed anymore. It's not like the movie is done? Why the sudden change is it because I found out you must have known I was going to sooner or later. So why not?" Even Yashiro was slightly confused it made sense what she said why now is she not needed? He looked at Lory for the answer.

"Well to be truthful earlier today I had a conversation with Cain about this and he said he did not need a protective charm that he thought he would do fine on his own." Lory said with a frown.

"So Cain knew that I was his anchor?" _he knew and didn't say anything! _the anger started to seep into her again._ And he thinks he doesn't need me! _

"Ummm well yes sorry again, he didn't say anything to you because I told him not to. I don't think he realizes just how much he needs you or maybe his pride is getting in the way and is telling him your not needed or maybe he just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Well I would say he's a little late for that." she said flatly. "So he thinks I'm not needed, but you do?"

"Yes I do and after everything today I would say that I'm right about it. He needs you to snap him out of it when things get too tough." Lory said trying sound as convincing as he could.

"So…what's you plan? Do you believe my assignment is over?" she asked.

Lory smiled for the first time in the conversation "It's only over if you want it to be over. It's up to you what you do if you choose to stay then I'll give you everything you think you may need I'll support you fully and if he argues then I'll argue back I'm the president after all he has to listen to me wither he likes it or not!" he said proudly.

Kyoko thought about it for a moment then looked up with determination in her eyes. "It's my assignment and I'm not going to fail now! I've worked hard to this point and I'm not going to stop just like every other love me assignment I'm going to do my best. If he thinks he doesn't need me then that's too bad I'm going to prove him wrong I'm strong enough to withstand this assignment just you watch. Wither he likes it or not I'm going to be there making sure he does everything he is suppose to and that he always remembers who he really is!" With every word Lory's smile grew larger and larger it reached to his ears by the time she was done talking. _That's my Kyoko-chan._ He couldn't be more proud of her at this moment his little girl is growing up and becoming stronger and stronger.

"So your going to continue to help?" Lory's eyes looked like there were about to water he was so excited.

"Yes….(she thought for a moment)…..but there is something that I ask for in return. Since you said you would give me anything I wanted correct." Natsu's smile played across her face which scared Lory for a second. _If I'm going to be used in such a way I might as well get something out of it for myself. _

"Yes anything in exchange for your help, what is it that you were thinking?" He asked almost worried about what she might say.

"If you want me to help you help him and use me in such a way I think I should get something out of it as well." Natsu was in control now.

"I would agree with you what is it that you would like?" _please let it be something I can do I really don't want her to change her mind. I really need her to help Cain. _

"I want a role!"

"huh, in this movie?"

"No that's not necessary, anyways the role I want wouldn't really fit this movie. Within the next couple of years I would say." she said Natsu was happy she could almost see him squirm ha-ha she was making the president squirm that thought made her very happy.

"O-o-okay, then what role do you want?"

Her smile grew wide with almost a devilish kind of smirk. _Oh no this can't be good _he thought. Then in a proud manner she straightened herself out and raised her head proudly. "I want to be a princess" Yashiro couldn't help but smile at her and Lory's worried face returned to a smile.

"That's a deal! The first one I find I'll send to you!" and with that they shook hands and agreed.

Then breaking them from their conversation they heard a strong clapping sound off to their right and the three turned to see who it was that making it. Before them stood Director Ogata and a man Kyoko had never seen before with a large smile on his face. _Who is he? And why is he clapping?_

"Wow what a strong woman Cain should be proud to have her at his side, I don't understand why he wouldn't want her there. You must be the famous Kyoko Mogami Director Ogata here was telling me about. I'll be honest I didn't expect this. Such spirit I'm so happy I can't wait to work with you. Yes, yes I think I'm definatly going to go with my creative thoughts theres no way that I can pass this up. This is going to be great!" The man said he had a huge smile on his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle with the thoughts going on in his mind. _I just struck gold! This movie is turning out to be more and more then what I expected it could turn out to possibly be the best movie of my career I have to have her. _

"Aw, Director Kuchiki it's a pleasure to see you here." Lory said with a smile. "Yes this is my precious Kyoko-chan that I was talking about that was helping us with the Cain issue. Kyoko-chan this is Director Kuchiki he will be directing the movie." the Director reached out to Kyoko and she looked at his hand for a moment then smiled and gave him hers which he brought up to his mouth and kissed the back making her blush slightly.

"It is a absolute pleasure to meet you Kyoko-chan and such a lovely woman that was never mentioned. President you were keeping her to yourself" his words made her blush even more. "President Takarada, I believe I have some changes that I would like to be made to the movie if you don't mind." He looked at Kyoko and smiled "I just have to have this beautiful young woman in it, without her I refuse to continue." Kyoko and Yashiro's mouths seemed to drop at his words. _Me….me….. He wants me…. To be in the movie! He won't do it otherwise! How…why? What's going on?_ she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Lory stood in shock for a moment then smiled a devilish smile "And just what were you thinking?" _Ever since he was younger Kuchiki just had to have his way, what is he thinking and that smile ohh I think I'm going to enjoy this. I can't wait to hear his plans this is going to be good. _He was so excited he was finding it hard to hold in. Kuchiki looked at him and smirked _oh yes this was going to be good. _

"is my other leading actor in the dressing room here? I think we should join him and I'll explain everything" Kuchiki stated and started walking to the door.

_Other leading actor? What does he mean by that? Im going to be in the movie? And a lead? _Kyoko's mind went to overdrive and she began to feel like it was hard to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Setsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its character I could only wish who wouldn't want to own Ren J Instead I'm just left with playing with them.

Chapter 3: Enter Setsu

"Wait a moment" Lory's voice rang out to Director Kuchiki.

Spinning on his heels Kuchiki turned to look at him with a look of annoyance on his face. "yyyyyessss? What you want to give him more time? Time in money you know"

"Yes I know that all too well, but I think we should prepare first before we just go in there." Lory smiled and glanced over at Kyoko. Which interested Kuchiki a little and the annoyance vanished from his face.

"Just what is it you were thinking, Lory-san" he stated with a smirk growing on his face. _He's got to be close to the president to call him that _Yashiro thought it even surprised Kyoko to hear him say it so casually.

"Well, did you hear our conversation at all? Us referring Kyoko-chan here as Setsu?"

"Ah yes, and I do like that name for her I've already made a mental note of it" he smiled it did have a nice ring to it.

"Would you like to see her?" Lory questioned knowing she would blow Kuchiki away which made him giggle on the inside.

"hmmm…..Yes I guess it would be best to enter with her." Kuchiki was getting the hint quickly. _These two seem so familiar to each other its almost scary I wonder how they know each other? I thought one was enough to get everyone ruffled up but could there possibly be two of them in this world that think like that. _Yashiro pondered almost scared of the thought that there was two of them and then thinking about his charge, _boy, he's in for it._

Lory turned and faced Kyoko "So what do you say? How's about you go get into character and show Director Kuchiki here what precious treasure he just inherited."

Kyoko stood for a second then smiled widely "Of course, its my assignment anyways Cain does need his Setsu right now" _you can do this, you can do this, you can do this, prove him wrong he needs me…..I think._ Kyoko began to worry did he really need her or was she just getting caught up in the moment and let her emotions take control.

"Great, you go get ready and we'll stay here waiting for you to return. In the mean time we'll explain everything to Director Kuchiki about your character so he fully understands the magnificent Setsu." Lory chimed and turned back to Kuchiki. "Shall we sit over here and grab a cup of tea?"

"Sounds good, we'll see you soon Setsu" Kuchiki stated with a wink towards Kyoko which made her blush slightly. She turned quickly and started off to the dressing room where she changed out of Setsu in that morning. The three men watched as she walked off.

"She seems so bubbly and sweet can she really play a part that has some darkness to it?" Kuchiki asked, beginning to worry slightly.

"Oh, you have no idea. That girl is capable of many things." For the first time Yashiro chirped in and Kuchiki gave him a sidewards glance. Yashiro realizing he hadn't really introduced himself he turned and faced Kuchiki "I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Cain's manager" he said with a smile.

After the introduction the four set off for tea while they waited and Yashiro and Lory began to explain Setsu, Kyoko, Ren, and Cain to the new director and director Ogata. Their relationships both as characters and real life. By the end of the explanation the two could see Kuchiki was getting many ideas in his head not all Yashiro would approve of.

_I can do this, I'll show him, I'll prove I can be a good actress, that one day I can be at his level_ Kyoko was lost in thought as she walked towards the dressing room and then was snapped out of it when she heard her name being called in the distance.

"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Moko's voice found its way through the crowd of people as she spotted Kyoko walking doing her best to get the attention of the other actress. "Wait up" she huffed as she got closer. When she reached Kyoko she bent down a little holding on to her knees as she tried to regain her breathe, she had been looking all over for her best friend since she heard the rumors of what happened earlier. "Is everything okay, have you heard about that accident earlier I wonder who it was."

Kyoko looked up at her "hey, yes I heard and I….." _wait I can't tell her can I. Cain's true identity is suppose to be kept hidden. What am I suppose to say _she began to worry and Moko noticed.

"What's going on?" Moko almost demanded.

"Umm…well….I don't really think I can tell you"

"What do you mean by that" Moko felt somewhat hurt that her friend was hiding things from her. "what are you hiding? I'm your bes…umm friend you should be able to tell me anything."

"were you about to say best friend by chance?" a large smile grew on Kyoko's face in excitement.

Moko knew what she had just got herself into and sighed admitting defeat she knew it was inevitable. "Yes, Best Friend" with that Kyoko screamed and rushed over to her catching her in a huge bear hug and wouldn't let go. Moko squirmed trying to pry herself loose but found it difficult. "Only on one condition thou"

"What name it I'll do anything" Kyoko had huge eyes looking up at Moko from her position attached fully around Moko's waist.

With glaring eyes she looked down "Tell me EVERYTHING!" it wasn't a suggestion it was a demand and Kyoko sat wondering what she should do. _Well she is my best friend…..and I do think shes trust worthy….but is it really my secret to tell…wait it is now I'm part of this now….and well she should know especially if we are gonna want to spend time with each other. It might even help, she'll be able to help me if I ever get stuck. _Thoughts flooded though her mind and Moko stared down at her slightly confused. What is going on? "Wellllll….. Whats it gonna be?"

"Alright on one condition" Kyoko said letting go and holding up one finger to Moko. "You absolutely must I mean must keep everything a secret no one is to know that you know understand" _wow I think is the first time ive really seen her dead serious about anything this must be big…I just have to know now. _And with that Moko nodded her head "Promise." Kyoko held up a pinky to her and she looked slightly confused "pinky promise?" _huh is she serious what are we 12?_ "ummm ya pinky promise" and she wrapped her pinky around Kyoko's. _This just feels odd I've never done this before with anyone. _With that Kyoko pulled Moko closer still holding her pinky so their faces were only inches apart which made Moko squeak a little. Mio came to the front and stared into Moko's eyes "Good cuz if you don't keep it, that means I get to break it" and she gripped Moko's pinky harder which made her eyes get wider in shock. All she could do was nod in understanding and then she was let go.

"Good" Kyoko smiled brightly at her back in her own body. _It's scary how well she can flip from one personality to another. _"Do you have some free time?"

"ummm ya I'm done for the day" Moko replied and Kyoko caught her in a hug again "Grrreaaatt" she chirped as Moko became agitated. "Mo, Get off!" she shoved Kyoko away from her. "So What's the plan? What is it you gotta tell me?" she was curious now determined to get it out of her.

"Well I got to go to the dressing room and change characters. Come with me I'll explain on the way." Kyoko was excited and a little worried but she could trust Moko-chan. _No this is probably good Cain needs someone there for him to help him through. Now I can have someone there for me just incase I need some help and it would be nice to have some to talk with about it all. She can help me stay hidden too…yes this was a good idea….so even if someone finds out I told her they can't be too mad._ With that the two started heading to the dressing room keeping close to each other so Kyoko could whisper everything to Moko without anyone hearing.

10 minutes later they were finally in front of the dressing room.

"So that's it!" Kyoko said with a smile. While Moko stood there looking at her with some shock apparent on her face even though she was trying to hide it.

"So let me get this straight your now going to be in the movie?" Kyoko nodded. "You'll be playing across from Tsuruga-san?" another nod. "Who is really Cain?" Kyoko put a finger up to her mouth motioning that she couldn't say that too loud, but still nodded yes. "You're Setsu" another nod. "you basically have to live with him till the movies over" nod. _does she realize what she got herself into _and she smiled thinking about what torture this must be for Tsuruga-san. _He's really not in gods favor right now. _"You're working with director Kuchiki, basically one of the best directors out there now"

Kyoko perked up at that "You know him?"

"No, but I've heard of him he's huge. Very big name. You should feel unbelievably privileged to be working with him its going to get you far" with that she began to feel a little jealous. _How come things always end up in her lap like this...but I can't be like this I should be proud of her.. And I am…I'm going to help her with whatever she needs. _

"Really" Her eyes went wide. " I had no idea" she suddenly got nervous. _I better prove myself starting now. _

"So are you going to help and keep this secret?"

"Yes" Moko nodded "I promised I would right?" Kyoko smiled and grabbed Moko's hand.

"Well then lets get going we're here time to get into Setsu" with that she opened the door and found her stylist sitting on the far couch.

"Setsu!" the woman looked up a little surprised at the new comer in the room.

"I need to get into character" Kyoko stated excited to get into her role. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Great, I just picked out a new outfit for you too I'm really excited about this one I think its so cute" Kyoko followed the woman to the back and was handed the outfit and made her way behind the dressing screen. The woman looked back at Moko with a smile "This may take a couple of minute please sit and relax" pointing at the couch. Moko nodded and watched the woman leave and made her way over to it.

15 minute later Kyoko or who she thought was Kyoko emerged from the screen and she sat in shock. _No way this can't be the same person._

"Hi ya Moko-chan" Setsu smiled at her "How do I look?"

It took a moment for Moko to her bearings together and nodded at Kyoko still in shock. "Wow…..I-I-I-I don't even know what to say but wow…. Is that really you?"

"Yep" she smiled "well I'm going to have to cut this short I have people to see and things to do I'll see you around I just wanted you to know what I looked like incase I ever come up to you like this so don't act shocked if I do. And remember you don't know who I really am" Setsu said with a glare at Moko as she adjusted her lip ring so I didn't clink on her teeth as she spoke.

"Thanks for the heads up" Moko stated _I'm going to have to get used to this….just where did my sweet Kyoko-chan go? Wow this is going to take some time to sink in. _With everything settled Moko stood up and joined Setsu as they walked to the door. Setsu turned around and waved at the stylist "Thanks a lot, see ya around"

"Anytime its my pleasure" the woman smiled and waved.

It had been almost an hour that the three men were sitting there talking with each other before Setsu finally made her way back.

"Well, it seems our Setsu is ready" Lory announced as he saw her approaching noticing all the stares from the people around and he smiled.

"hmm, where?" Kuchiki perked up hearing him say that. He was now fully interested in seeing this creature Lory and Yashiro told him about. The fact that she could change characters so easily and was good at it too really intrigued him. He just had to see it with his own eyes.

Lory raised his hand and pointed in the opposite direction of Kuchiki with a smile on his face. "There she is in all her beauty" Kuchiki turned slowly following the direction of Lory's finger. What he saw he couldn't believe he stood bug eyed as he watched her approach Yashiro stood the same besides him. _That can't be the same girl we saw just a hour ago. _Setsu made her way through the crowd sashaying her hips as she walked and was completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from everyone men and women alike. A playful determination was seen in her eyes as she made her way to her dear brother. She walked with confidence with her blonde hair down and flowing around her shoulders, her lip ring chain swung a little as she shook her head slightly getting the hair out of her eyes. She wore a low cut solid black halter top that stopped just above her belly button covered by a crop top red leather jacket that had chains that hung around her shoulders with two small pockets in the front. The collar had been popped up framing her neck where a black choker with a large silver cross hung. Her skirt was a red and black plaid that hung low on her hips and was only about 8 inches long hiding very little, under she wore a pair of short-short spandex's incase the wind blew too hard. A studded black belt was wrapped around her hips and a small chain was attached from the front right of her hip to the middle of the back. Her legs sported a pair of fishnets that had a line going up the back with a pair of tall black boots with a 4 inch heel that came just above her knees and cuffed and two small chains wrapped around her ankles which made small clinking noises as she walked. She saw the four men standing looking at her as she approached and made her way over to them. She stopped about 4 feet away from the group and looked at them completely in character.

"So…Has my dear brother made his way out yet?" she said and tilted her head slightly and pointed to the dressing room.

Lory laughed slightly as he watch the three men stare at her shocked "nope not yet".

"Oh, okay I'll just have to get him then" she said with a smile and then looked over at the three that stood speechless watching her. "You boys seeing something you like?" she said playfully and licked her lips staring at them like they were new toys. She stepped closer to the director making her face inches from his and stared him straight in the eye "You better not let my brother catch you, he's very protective you know just the way I like it" she said in a low sultry voice and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She stood back and turned toward the dressing room door and began to walk to it. _I've stuck gold_ Kuchiki smiled giddy inside and the four turned to follow her.

She got to the door and didn't even bother knocking just flung it open and stood in the doorway scanning the room to find her brother. Then her eyes narrowed target spotted. "Caiiiinnnnn" she yelled.

Cain sat up straight from his previous position on the couch and whipped his head towards the door where Setsu was standing. He bit his lip slightly and gawked _do they always have to dress her like that…are they trying to kill me. _


	4. Chapter 4: A new twist in the movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its character I could only wish who wouldn't want to own Ren. Instead I'm just left with playing with them.

Chapter 4: A new twist in the movie

Setsu stood in the doorway for a couple minutes watching her brother on the couch never taking her eyes off of him. _okay breathe remember to breathe I can do this…..he doesn't look so good….today must have really gotten to him….and that look he gave me earlier while he was in the car….does he really not want me to be around him?…should I really be doing this Takarada-san says I should but now seeing him I'm thinking this might not be a good idea…NO what am I thinking he thinks he's better then me…that I'm not needed I got to prove him wrong…I got to prove my skills…this is big for me Moko-chan says this director is a big deal this could be great for my career and that's what I want right…right… yes right I got to do this…I've got to be strong…he thought he could use me well I don't think so two can play that game this is my chance too…this will help with my goal to beat Sho…if he could only see me now Ha he would never believe it… I'm going to prove to them all starting now I'm not holding back….Setsu would never hold back! _With her mind made up she made her way into the dressing room towards Cain allowing the other four men to finally step in.

"Setsu…what are you doing here? Didn't you have other things to do today?" Cain asked trying to keep his cool while trying to stay focused on her face.

"Nope I'm done for the day now all I have to do is deal with you?" she said sternly.

"Deal with me?" He was confused and began to feel like something was wrong _what is going on?_

"Yep, you!" she stood right in front of him so close that he had to scoot back just a little so he didn't get tempted to reach out and touch her.

"Yes we all have some things to discuss about the movie" Director Kuchiki chimed in from left. Making both Cain and Setsu turn there heads to look at him. It was the first time that Cain realized that they weren't the only two in the room. _Now I really have to keep my composure….wait the director, and director Ogata too, Yashiro-san, Takarada-san do I even want to know what's happening….discuss the movie?_

Setsu's eyes turned to ice as she looked at the director which made his skin crawl a little as goose bumps formed._ Wow they weren't kidding she's good at giving glares I got to look into those drama's she was in they must be really good. _"You are going to have to wait your turn Kuchiki-san" She stated coldly daring him to challenge her. He stood still not moving in shock that she talked back to him making a obvious gulp as he swallowed. She tilted her head and smiled realizing he was going to play good. Her focus then turn to the other three "That goes for your three as well". All three just nodded unsure of what was about to happen. With a flick of her head her eyes yet again bored into Cain who sat motionless on the couch._ Did she really just speak like that to them…oh no she's looking at me again why do I feel like I want to run but can't seem to move. _he tried to stay in character and look as calm as he could against her stare.

"Cain?" he just nodded showing he was listening. "Good glad I have your full attention now what am I going to do with you?" She placed her hands on her hips "Are you having fun playing with me?"

_Huh, what is she talking about…playing with her?…ergg I wish she wouldn't use words like that it can't mean what I think it means. My version of playing with her is defiantly much different from the one she's thinking of. Wait playing? _He looked up at her confusion written all over his face which made her giggle a little. "Did you really think that you would be able to hide it from me forever? Using me like that" her words were spoken with venom.

"Using you?" Now he was really confused, just what is it that she is talking about what am I hiding from her?

"Yes nii-sama using me like I was a toy or should I say protective charm" _umm a like a toy…that sounds nice….no I shouldn't think those thoughts bad Ren stop….wait…_he straightened a little realization kicking in. _She knows he told her….well at least she knows she's not actually in the movie now I was worried about telling her the truth about that…but why do I feel like this….like she can see through me._

"So you have heard about that?" he said calmly "sorry" he looked away he couldn't take her eyes anymore he felt bad about it from the start but that doesn't really matter he still did it.

"Sorry that's all I get? Haa oh nii-sama that's just not going to cut it. Now I thought being used was bad but then a little birdy told me that you didn't want you charm anymore is that true?" she inched her way a little closer to him trying to see his eyes.

He looked over at Lory with a glare which made him shudder Cain can be so harsh. "well, yes I did say something along those lines, I thought you wouldn't want to continue after you found out the truth." it was a lie but he could tell her the truth was that he found it sexually frustrating being around her like that and defiantly not with all these on-seers in the room.

"Lets get one thing straight nii-sama I do what I want when I want it's not something for you to decide especially without telling me first, got it!" With that she grabbed his chin since he still wasn't looking at her and looked straight into his eyes. He stared at her silent he could see the hurt in her eyes slightly. "Got it nii-sama?"

"hmm" he nodded yes, he didn't really know what else to do. _When did she get like this? She's taking more and more control of me… soon I'm not going to be able to take it. _He could feel his pants get tighter being so close to her he could smell her now and he liked it. _God I hope no body notices._ He began to flush slightly but still managed to calm down quickly enough to hide it.

"Good now with that said I want to know the truth" her knees bent and she kneeled on the floor just in front of him with her elbows resting on his knees. _Ahh too close…too close… why do you have to sit there…control yourself Ren control yourself. _He closed his eyes for a second only to open them again to the cutest puppy dog face looking up at him. _why does she have to be so cute like that now._ "So…..do you really not want your charm anymore? Am I that easy to throw away?" she said with a pout dragging her words. He looked down at her and his eyes changed slightly a little softer now and she noticed it right off. _If I can keep this up I know I get him to want to keep me._ she smiled and played with her lip ring slightly. "Do you really want me to leave you forever?"

"No" he nearly shouted surprising everyone in the room even himself he didn't even think he just said it hearing her words like that just made his voice respond.

"Good you remember that" she stated pleased with herself and stood. "So that would mean you want me to stay right?"

"yes" he said softly not really wanting to knowing what torture she would most likely put him through if she stayed but then again he didn't want her to leave forever either, which is what she would probably do considering she found out she was being used by him. For him to deny her now would just be devastating she would probably start thinking of him like she thought of Sho and that was something that he was never willing to allow. He would do anything to keep her from putting him in the same class as that man.

She started to giggle and he looked up her making him smile slightly too. "Now that we have that settled nii-sama you must remember your words. If you want to keep me as your charm your going to have to treat me right" she paused for a second thinking _If Cain's suppose to be a protective then he wouldn't want to see me with anyone else right, well its worth a try._ she thought and chose her next words with care. "Because if you don't I'm sure there is someone else out there that would be willing to have me as a charm"

"You're MINE you get that Setsu no body else's don't you ever dare think otherwise!" It came out before his brain processed what he was saying and he looked down and realized his hands had gripped her waist in a possessive manner and brought her more towards him. _I can't believe I just said that to her its like she is my pet and why are my hands there….but if I can't have her no one else can either….when did I get so possessive….let go of her Ren…why don't my hands want to do what I'm telling them… let go._ She stummbled somewhat shocked from his words and looked down at his hands then her smile grew. _It worked! why does it feel so good hearing him say that thou….I mean I won that's what I wanted….but this feeling I can't explain I feel like I feel happier then I should about him saying that….why does it feel good having him hold me like this his hands are so warm I can feel it though the fabric….no what am I thinking he's got to let go I'm sure he will soon just hold on there Setsu would normally like this right. _She flushed a little from her thoughts. _Now there's one more thing that I have got to talk with him about while I got him where I want him. _Unable to stand up probably she played along and let herself sit in his lap which made him go ridged.

_How did I manage to get myself in this position….breathe…breathe Ren breathe and hope she doesn't notice anything down there. _Setsu looked over at him and put her arm up on his shoulder and wrapped her hand around his neck. _Why is he turning red?_ "Are you alright, your not hurt at you?"

Her voice stirred his thoughts and he looked at her. "I'm fine, I did not get injured today if that is what you are implying." She smiled sweetly which made him want to groan in agony.

"Now there is one more thing we need to talk about" He looked at her acknowledging he was paying attention. "You can't do that to me again Cain. You scared me so much today I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my nii-sama. You mean so much to me I can't loose you. You have got to be more careful." She spoke half as Setsu and half Kyoko and it looked like tears were going to form in her eyes at any moment which made his heart ache. _She was scared for me...worried…afraid to loose me…is this Setsu talking or Kyoko?_

"I'm sorry it won't happen again, I didn't mean to worry you." He said sadly he felt horrible making her panic like that. He didn't know what came over him but he reached up and grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards him and leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you for being there. It..it…it really meant a lot to me Mogami-chan." It was barely a whisper but she heard it clear as day and a warmth surrounded her, she was happy. She brought her other arm up and hugged him squeezing him mildly while his arms surrounded her and did the same. She leaned back again and looked at him for a moment "Promise me you won't." He nodded and she was satisfied getting everything that she wanted accomplished done.

She then turned her head towards the other gentlemen in the room which were standing there not knowing what to do. Just staring uncontrollably wrapped up in the scene in front of them. Yashiro looked like he wanted to start jumping around in joy seeing his charge and Kyoko like that, but managed to control himself. "Now then I'm finished you may speak now" she stated while looking at Kuchiki. Which made the three men finally break free from the spell that seemed to have been cast on them. _I hope they can act like that while on set!_ "please take a seat" she pointed to the rest of the couch and chairs that were in the room and the men started to move towards them finding it hard to tear their eyes away from the two Heel siblings. Setsu completely satisfied with where she was just decided to get more comfortable sitting on her brothers lap. _I should really have her get off of me…but my body doesn't want her to move and I don't have the heart to tell her to move…this feels nice having her here she's so warm. _

"As I was saying earlier I've decided to change certain aspects of the movie." Director Kuchiki began. "Actually it is something that I have been thinking about for a while but didn't know if I would be able to find someone to play the part and be able to stand next to Cain, but I can safely say now that I don't think that is a problem." with that he smiled at the pair.

"Change the movie?" Cain asked slightly confused and looked at the girl in his arms. _Why do I get a feeling like this isn't going to be good for me?_

"What changes were you thinking about Kuchiki-san?" Lory asked now completely interested in his friends ideas. "And are they things that we are going to be able to fit in?"

"Yes I think everything would go just fine. I would need just a little extra time to be able to put it all together. I've been talking with the writers now for a while and we have come to agreement that there needs to be something light about the film considering how dark the main character is. We want to scare our audience but not to the point where they don't want to watch it again. We want them to also like the main character which means they are going to have to see a somewhat lighter side of him as well, which can be difficult considering what he does as a serial killer. We were also worried that at some point it might not feel like he is really capable of coming up with some of the things he does that he doesn't have the motivation or drive or dare I say intellect to think of these things on his own other then just the lust to kill. Like why did he start doing it. At first we thought we should leave that part as just a mystery and just focus on the idea of catching him before he strikes again, but I don't think that should be the case. I think we should have someone with him that has that devilish intellect and almost use him to carry out the tasks because they are unable to do so themselves. Kind of like he is just a pawn in the overall game. Like he was asked to do them and just complied with their request because he wanted too to make them happy. I think the best person for that job would be Setsu here."

"Having that kind of duo would fool the police a little more, what else were you thinking?" Lory was trying to picture it.

"Well since we were thinking of these things already we actually have almost a full other script finished using this scenario. Thou I enjoy the character that you have had Setsu create ours is slightly different then her. She acts like her I would have to agree with that but the relationship between the two are a little different not much but still different." At that he paused looking at the pair.

"Just what is different?" Lory asked with a small smile seeing the small smirk that was on his friend's face.

"Well first of all she isn't his sister. Although that idea does seem interesting I don't think a brother complex would be good for the movie I don't know how the viewers would really take that most would probably be put off by that idea especially with everything else that is already happening in the film I don't want to overwhelm them. Instead we have them as lovers who feed off each others love for blood and destruction and the need to have attention and someone love them."

"WHAT!" Setsu and Cain said in unison which made Kuchiki laugh. Yashiro was almost turning purple from his lack of air since he had forgot to breathe as he stared at the two thinking about where this was going. _This could just be the nudge that they need to get the ball rolling_. He thought he was going to explode with excitement but managed to keep his composure.

"Well its not like it would be that hard for you two to accomplish I mean you pretty much have it already there would just be small changes like instead of always calling him nii-sama you would just call him Cain. You would probably act the same just end up touching each other a little more then you already do, but I don't think that would be a problem considering how comfortable the two of you seem with each other at this moment." They both became visibly darker as they began to blush and Kyoko resisted the urge to jump up out of his lap and run out the door. _my girlfriend…I have to call her my girlfriend.. And act like she is too...How am I ever going to be able to control myself like that….Takarada defiantly had something to do with this! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind later I can't believe he actually wants to put poor kyoko in this position I know he wants to make me suffer…but her…is she really willing?_

"Mogami-chan?" she looked up at Ren and he was unable to read her. _Oh no….she looks petrified….we can't do this I can't let her do this….what is she thinking about? _"Mogami-chan…..are you alright?"

_His girlfriend huh….well I guess that would make more sense…he doesn't really seem like he wants that thou…of course he doesn't I'm sure he would want someone much prettier then myself to be his love interest….would I even look good standing next to him like that probably not….I've only ever loved one man _anger started to take over as her mind thought of Sho_ Could I really act like I loved this man that much….it would defiantly be a challenge….he's probably going to make me say no….wait no this is suppose to be my big break I got to do this…I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out…how hard could this really be the director already likes me….yep that's it it's decided._

"I'm sorry what did you say Cain?" she came out of her thoughts and realized he was trying to talk with her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking about everything little shocked that's all I'm fine now."

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to" _please say you don't want to….please say no I don't know if I would be able to make it long if you said yes. _

She looked up at him and frowned slightly. _Of course I knew he didn't want me to do this….why doesn't he want to see me succeed? Does he not want to act with me? He wants someone better then a newbie like me I bet._ He watched as the emotion in her eyes changed from one to the other now all he saw was determination. _oh no she's going to say yes I just know it god please help me through this I'm going to need everything I can get._

"I don't get what you mean. Of course I'm okay with everything I want to do it just had to let it all process, I'm a professional after all I'm sure I can get it. Anyways I have you to help me right Senpai?" she said with big eyes. "Of course I'll help with whatever I can" _oh, I know I'm going to regret this later(Ren). _She turned to face Kuchiki who was smiling ear to ear. "Count me in" she said with a smile and a bounce. _Ergg..did she have to bounce and of course I just had to look down at her breast at the same moment why do I always have to notice these things. I just want to tear out my eyes. Regain control Ren block it out….control yourself._

"Cain…You think I can do it right?" she said with the most adorable pout which made him cave in. "Of course you can this is a good opportunity for you, I'm sure you'll be fine, if you have any problems you know I'll be right here for you" He said with a smile. _This movie is going to take forever I hope I can restrain myself for that long. _

"It's settled then" Kuchiki praised. "I'll have to let the writers know. Now as I said this is going to take a little time to make all the finishing touches do you mind if I postpone the filming for a week Lory-san?"

"I think we can deal with that, don't want to rush things. It will also give our duo here a little time to perfect everything" he smiled at the two and only Setsu smiled back while Cain gave him a glare which made him laugh.

"Well then I think I should get going then I have a lot of things to set up and get ready for. Thank you so much Director Ogata for introducing me to the lovely Kyoko-chan you have helped me quite a lot" Kuchiki stood from his chair.

"You are most welcome Director I'm glad that I could help." He glaced over at Kyoko "I'm sure your in for a real treat during your filming, I have personally always like working with her." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Thank you so much Director Ogata for you praise but I feel somewhat unworthy of it." she finally stood up from Cain's lap and bowed to her past director.

"Oh my Mogami-chan you are completely worthy of it." he smiled and stood as well. "I guess I should be going too I have things to do as well thank you so much for including me into this discussion I'm looking forward to seeing the final product. Let me know if you need help with anything Director Kuchiki I would be glad to help."

"I will most defiantly keep that in mind thank you for your offer. Lory-san may I have a quick word with you outside?"

"Of course" and with that he stood following the two other men. "I will see you two in a little bit okay?"

"Okay see you soon, thank you for your time Takarada-san" Kyoko said. With that the three men smiled waved goodbye and stepped outside.

Kyoko couldn't hold her excitement anymore and began to jump around and giggle. "I'm in a movie!"

"I'm so proud of you Mogami-chan" Yashiro said with a huge grin watching her excitement.

"Are you excited too Tsuruga-san? I finally get to work as your opposite! Can you believe it."

He knew that this was going to be hard, but just couldn't resist being happy at the same time. This made her so happy how could he possibly get in the way of that he wanted to see her happy. "Ah yes I'm happy to be able to work with you again and this time as a co-lead, we are going to have to work hard."

"I'll do my best" she said with the look of determination and held her hand in a fist in front of her.

He smiled "I will as well" _I'm going to have to if I want to get through this._


	5. Chapter 5: How a couple walks

Authors note: Ive been made aware that some points of my story has confused some readers so I've made some adjustments to the first chapter to help clear them up sorry about that everything should be fine now though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its character I could only wish who wouldn't want to own Ren. Instead I'm just left with playing with them.

Chapter 5: How a couple walks

"Yashiro-san have you heard anything about when we are suppose to film the scene over again?" Cain asked from the couch. Which made Yashiro look over at him in with a surprised look.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOUR ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THAT SCENE AGAIN!" Setsu stated as she turned around to look at him which made him go bug eyed for a moment at her loudness and then he calmed.

"And why not?" he said flatly partly knowing that she was about to argue with him about this.

"What do you mean why not? You could have died and didn't you just promise me that you wouldn't do that to me again" she said with a pout. "That would mean that you should use a stunt double from now on."

"I don't think that would be necessary, anyways it wasn't completely my fault I'm sure it would be more secure next time."

"NO Cain there is no next time, please don't do it, you don't have to do everything yourself you know." she said as she made her way back over to him tears almost forming in her eyes thinking about what could possibly happen.

"I know that, but.."

"We'll just see what the Director wants to do from now on" Yashiro cut in. "If he says no then that's it a stunt double will be used if not well we'll just discuss this from there." _I hope Director Ogata wants a stunt double now_ he thought looking at the two hoping this would end the argument.

"I agree with Yashiro-san" Setsu said a little more happy with the thought that it was in the directors hands now not Cain's. Cain just nodded and gave Yashiro a glare, noticing he wasn't going to win this fight at this point in time.

"Then we all agree" Yashiro stated and looked at his watch to figure out the time. "It's almost 6:30 now how about you two go and get something to eat its getting late and there's no need for you two to be here anymore." _some time alone for them would be good right now _he thought with a smile.

"Perfect, I am hungry" Setsu looked over at Cain who didn't look to thrill about the idea of food at the moment. _How can I make him feel better….He's probably not hungry… He never is….but… that's it. _"Cain" he looked up at her as she came a little closer "Cain, honey" she let her words drag out a little as a small smile formed on her face.

"Yes, do you need something Setsu?" _why is she using that voice, and looking at me like that_.

"Could you treat me? I don't have any money on me?" She giggled a little and put her hands on her hips. "Well there really isn't any place to put any money in this outfit I don't really have pockets, these on my jacket are fake." Which made him look her over once making him blush a little. _Yeah I would agree there really isn't much to that outfit. _Unconsciously he licked his lips slightly. "Anyways I got you right?"

"Ah, yes you do" _more then she could possibly know._ With that he stood. "Shall we go?"

_Beep beep beep beep beep _Yashiro's phone started to go off.

"Hello"

"**Hi Yashiro-san?"**

"Yes, President Takarada, how may I help you?" Cain stopped and looked over at Yashiro.

"**Is Cain and Setsu still with you?"**

"Yes they are sir" looking over at the two and motioning to them not to leave yet.

"**Good, can you tell them that they both need to come and speak with Director Kuchiki and I at 7:30 we need to discuss some things with them."**

"Yes sir I will relay the message." With that they said goodbye and he flipped his phone shut.

"It seems the President and Director Kuchiki would like to have a word with the two of you at 7:30 so if you choose somewhere near by to eat you shouldn't have a problem meeting with them."

"Alright" Cain said._ Do I really want to know what they want? They seem too similar to each other this can't be good. They are probably planning something. _"Let's go Setsu it seems we need to hurry" with that they exited the dressing room for the first time in hours.

They had a relatively peaceful dinner at a ramen stand just down the street. Neither one of them had talked much. Cain too busy glaring at any man that looked at Setsu or came within 15 feet of her and Setsu too oblivious to notice as she focused on the food in front of her. The only words between the two was Setsu telling Cain he had to eat all of it or she would be mad. It was a little after 7 when they finished and they began to make there way to the Presidents office.

They walked down the street quietly both lost in their own thoughts. _So I have to be his girlfriend now…hmmm…I don't really know what that requires I've never had a boyfriend before…the closest thing too it was Sho…_She shook her head at that thought trying to get it out of her mind_...but they said it wouldn't be that different from what we are doing now….which I guess is true I mean I did have a brother complex which is kind of like being a girlfriend…maybe I can have Tsuruga-san help explain some of it to me later…maybe I should try to figure it out on my own though he didn't seem too thrilled about the idea earlier…_she looked over at him to find he wasn't looking at her but staring off into the space in front of them thinking about something_…I wonder why I mean its not like he's never had a role like that before right….maybe this is his first time too…maybe that's why he doesn't want to do it…no that couldn't possibly it he's a very popular actor and with his looks he's most defiantly had a girlfriend before…maybe its me then…I'm just going to have to prove myself….that I can do this...Kuu-san said that I should learn from experience to watch those around me. _With that she started to scan the area to see if there were any couples around.

It was a nice night and the street was pretty popular so it was busy with people getting out of work and going to the different shops. It was then that she noticed the stares of some men off to their left. _I wonder why they are looking at us….maybe they think we look weird._ She thought with a worried look on her face oblivious to the fact that they were looking at her not Cain. She continued to scan the crowd as they walked and noticed a pair heading their direction to her right. _They look like they could be a couple….they seem close…their holding hands…well I guess that would be something a couple would do…Director Kuchiki said that they would have to touch more so that's got to be something a couple does while they are out with each other walking. _She looked over at Cain again he still wasn't paying attention to her which was fine with her at the moment. She contemplated what she should do, should she try to hold his hand, would he be willing to do something like that? Would he like that? She could feel her cheeks get warmer as she started to blush at the idea. _No Tsuruga-san defiantly wouldn't want to hold hands with his student that's a stupid idea….but then again he's not Tsuruga-san right now he's Cain and Cain would want that right…it was worth a try. _Her eyes moved from his face down his body to his hand. _Damn it's in his pocket….how am I suppose to hold it now its not like I can tear it out of his pocket….he defiantly would be mad at me if I did that. _She thought for a moment then decided to do the next best thing. Slowly she got a little closer to him as they walked and brought up her hand reaching out for his elbow which was bent out. Hesitating for a second and biting her lip. _Well here goes nothing._ As quickly as she could she put her hand in the nook his arm made and wrapped it around so they were locking arms.

Cain stopped instantly feeling her arm around his and looked down at her in shock which made her question herself. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _He didn't say anything while he looked down at her.

_What is she doing? Why did she suddenly lock arm with me? Does she really want to walk like this? Does she really want to be that close to me? _It seemed like every nerve in his arm was tingling where her arm was touching. _She's so warm I can feel her through my coat like it isn't even there_. He saw her smile a little and tilt her head "Does this bother you Cain? I mean we are boyfriend girlfriend now, this is how we are suppose to walk right?"

Her voice broke him away from his thoughts and he smiled _well I guess she's right this would be more appropriate for us now, and it would be easier for me to keep those guys from looking at her if they knew she was mine so this should be alright. _"Of course Setsu its fine, but only if you would like too, I don't want to pressure you into anything." He said sincerely.

"Of course I want to, your not pressuring me to do anything, remember I do what I want when I want" she said with a smile which made him groan internally and they began walking again. "So from now on we should walk like this it would be the most appropriate" she stated leaving no room to argue, but blushing at the thought that she was going to have to touch him like this from now on. Once they got to LME Cain opened the door for her and they walked through the lobby and into the elevator where she locked arms with him again. _I could get used to this….no Ren don't think that, she's not doing this for you she's doing this because of the characters your playing…but still this is a nice little perk for the time being…not like we are going to be able to be like this forever…she see's me as her Senpai and she's much to young for me…this is defiantly only for the time being… it won't last forever. _With that thought he frown and began to dread the day they had to stop playing Cain and Setsu. The doors opened and they walked down the hallway to the presidents office. It was 7:32 they were slightly late so Cain just opened the door and walked in Setsu still attached to his arm.

President Takarada turned from where he was standing to see who had just walked into his office. "w-welcome" He stuttered slightly at the sight of the two locking arms without realizing it. _Wow they look so good together this is going to be great_ he thought and a huge smile graced his face.

"Good evening" The two said in unison and walked further into the room. As they reached the desk they both took a seat in separate chairs. "Good evening Director Kuchiki" Setsu said as she looked over at the man that was already sitting in one of the chairs.

"Good evening Setsu" he said with a smile. "Hope everything is going well"

"Yep everything's fine we just got done eating."

"That's good to hear"

President Takarada cleared his throat slightly which caught the attention of all in the room. "So shall we begin? We have a lot to go over, and very little time."

_Why is he smiling so much? What is he planning now? _Ren mentally sighed _is this day ever going to end. _

Authors note: Just to let you all know the next chapter is going to be a long one it just couldn't be helped hehe i'm almost done with it and i'm sure you'll all enjoy it! Review please_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Test Results

Authors note: As promised a new long chapter! I realize i never gave a description on what Director Kuchiki looks like so picture a man that looks similar to President Takarada via facial/body structure enough so that they could possibly be twins, but they aren't. They are also the same age only a couple of months between them Kuchiki being the older of the two. He has dark chocolate brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and dark blue eyes with tints of what looks like gold around the edges. Unlike all the random outfits that Lory wears Kuchiki is a little more like a business man and wears a simple yet expensive black suit all the time the only hints of color come from his shirts. Hopefully you all can envision him better now sorry its a little late : ) As always enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters

Chapter 6: Test Results

"Okay we shall start then" Lory said from behind his desk looking at the two. "First of all I would like to speak to the both of you as Kyoko-chan and Ren-san if you don't mind not Setsu-chan and Cain-san. Do you think the two of you can do that for me?"

Almost instantly Kyoko changed back to herself like she had be under hypnosis "Okay" she said bubbly as could be, which caught Kuchiki a little off guard. _She is defiantly a interesting person, Ogata-san is right I'm going to enjoy working with her. I haven't had the pleasure of working with anyone with her character skill level before. _She looked down at herself and almost went into a panic seeing what she was wearing again and began to blush and tried to adjust herself so she could cover herself as much as possible which Ren noticed. He stood from his seat and turned to Kyoko and started to take off his jacket.

"Ren-san?" Lory asked slightly worried that Ren was about to leave.

"Yes sir, its me you are talking with now don't worry" he said and turned his head slightly and smiled at Lory his fake pleasing smile, which also caught Kuchiki off guard since he had yet to see it before. _He smiles, that scary glare is gone. This must be the real him, nice to know there's a kind person behind the mask. _He turned back to Kyoko his jacket off now and held it out to her knowing she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the outfit they had put her in. "Mogami-chan, it's a little chilly in here would you like to use this?"

She grabbed it instantly "Thank you Tsuruga-san, I am getting a little cold." She said with a smile thankful to now have something to cover up with. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's no problem at all. I wouldn't have given it to you if it was" He said and smiled at her sweetly. _His real smile, he really is back to himself_ she blushed a little realizing she was staring at him. She turned her focus to the jacket and stood opening it up and putting it on wrapping it around her tightly making sure everything was covered and held on to the front with her hand and sat back down. _It's so warm….of course he was just wearing it. _She took a breath in and was surrounded by his smell. _It smells like him….He always smells so nice…_She started to blush again and resisted the urge to burry her nose into the front of the jacket. _This smell for some reason it is so relaxing….I wonder what it is that he wears for cologne. _Ren had found his way back to he's seat while she was lost in her thoughts still looking at her wondering what she was thinking she seemed to be somewhat flustered. _Maybe she's thinking about her outfit. _

Lory stood watching the scene in front of him and let his lips curl up lightly in a smile. "Now that I have the two of you in my presence we need to discuss your lives outside of the film." His voice was calm and caught the attention of the two.

"Lives outside the film?" Ren's mind now focused on the president in confusion on why they would need to discuss something like that. _Why is my life outside the film any of his business. _Ren began to feel slightly frustrated with the man behind the desk.

"Yes outside the film" Lory stated with the straightest face possible. _I must remain focused and calm…I can't smile too much or I'm going to anger him _Lory repeated those thoughts in his head. "Kyoko-chan are you aware of the deal that we have with Ren-san here regarding how his name will not be seen in the credits of the movie?"

"I've been informed of that"

"If you don't mind for certain reasons we would like to treat you in the same way if that is okay with you"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment "What reasons are those?"

"Sorry my dear Kyoko-chan I can't go into detail with you about them all I can say is that it will benefit you in the end I promise. Don't worry Ren-chan here doesn't know those reasons either so it's not as if I'm favoring one of you over the other."

"Is that right Tsuruga-san?" She looked over at him.

"Yes, I haven't been informed either" he said a little annoyed that the old man wouldn't tell him his plans.

Kyoko sat for a moment thinking. _Well Tsuruga-san doesn't know either and he still agreed to it so it can't be that bad….It is a little odd though I wonder what is going to happen once the movie is released….wait if my name isn't in the credits how is anyone going to know it was me…how am I going to make my debut then….this isn't going to help me that much then….but I will be able to work with Tsuruga-san…no I got to trust the president he has to have my best interest in mind. _"Alright" she said with a smile "I'll agree to the same terms, you promise this is going to help me?"

"Of course I wouldn't make you do it if it didn't" Lory said please that she agreed. "With that settled you know you must keep Setsu's true identity undercover not just Cain's. Have you told anyone about her?" Kyoko began to fidget a little in her seat. _Should I tell him…..what happens if he finds out from someone else then I'll really be in trouble….is he going to be mad at me?…I should just tell him…might as well get it out in the open now. _Lory noticed her fidgeting and nervousness "Who was it that you told Kyoko-chan, don't worry I won't be mad at you just let me know so I know as well."

_Wow it was like he could hear my thoughts._ "Well…..I…I..I.. might have told Moko-chan already…sorry" She hung her head down waiting for his response.

"Moko-chan? Who is that?" Kuchiki asked slightly confused with a name he hadn't heard yet.

"Moko-chan is Kanae Kotonami, she is the other member of the Love Me section I was telling you about." Lory stated to Kuchiki relieving him of his confusion. "She is your best friend correct Kyoko-chan?"

"Yep, Sure is!" Kyoko said with a huge smile re-living the events earlier in which Moko had referred to her as her best friend.

"She wouldn't tell anyone would she?" Kuchiki questioned a little worried since he had never met the woman before.

"No way, Moko-chan would never do such a thing to me, trust me" Kyoko said almost begging him to believe her.

"Do you know this woman she is referring to? Do you believe her to be trust worthy?" Kuchiki directed his question to Ren.

"Yes I do and I'm sure it would be fine. Kotonami-chan is a professional as well. she understands the workings of the industry so it shouldn't be a problem." _I wonder when she told her. _

"Alright, I will have to believe you two, but no one else Mogami-chan" Kuchiki stated leaving no room for her to argue.

"No problem, sorry again" She stood and bowed to Kuchiki thankful he didn't yell at her for her loose mouth. _I have to keep this a secret. _

"Thank you for being honest with us Kyoko-chan" Kyoko sat back down and looked back over at the president and smiled relieved that they now knew her secret confession to her best friend. "So the next topic we need to discuss is what you two will be doing while working on the movie. As you both know this movie is going to take a good deal of your time a little over half a year to be exact, and probably a lot of effort on both of your parts mentally so we need you both to be able to be yourselves as well as Cain and Setsu. We don't usually keep things hidden from the public like this and if you two slow down too much in your other work they are going to begin to question things and start to put two and two together and we don't want them doing that. They are going to notice Ren-san's lack of spot light more then Kyoko-chan's since you are still new in the business. I believe we have figured out a way to prevent this if you two are willing to play along." _What does he mean by play along? Why do I feel like this is it what I have been dreading all along…his grand plan to annoy me and make my life a living hell_ Ren sat in his seat thinking waiting for Lory to tell them.

"Before I go too far into detail I'm going to need the both of you to take a couple of test to make sure that this is going to work."

"Tests?" Ren looked confused.

"yes tests" Lory said trying hard not to smile.

"What kind of tests?" Kyoko asked worried that she was going to fail.

"Don't worry my dear, they are simple mostly just asking questions about yourselves, nothing to worry about." _Questions about myself well that doesn't seem too bad I can do that…but why…oh well it's the president I can trust him if he thought I wouldn't be able to pass them I'm sure he wouldn't make me take them. _

"Are you two ready?" Kuchiki said. The pair looked over at him and nodded Kyoko more enthused then Ren which made him smile. "Okay then Tsuruga-san follow me first then I'll come back for you Mogami-chan" he said with a smile as he stood up and led Ren over to a small table at the side of the room where a lap top was set up. He pulled out the chair for him and allowed him to sit down. "Now answer these questions to the best of your ability and try to be as truthful as possible. When you are finished just hit submit and come back to the rest of us" He then proceeded to walk back to Kyoko and started some small talk as Ren took the test.

Ren sat for a second looking over the questions. _He was right these don't seem that difficult…Do I consider myself a leader or a follower…logical or emotional…disciplined or impulsive….what are these questions for…how are these supposed to help?_ Ren sat lost in thought for a moment then started to go through the list and answered the 50 questions. When he was done he hit submit like he was told and got up from his seat to go get Kyoko so she could do hers.

"Done already, see it wasn't that difficult was it?" Lory asked looking at Ren.

"No it was not difficult, I'm a little unsure as to why they are relevant but they were simple just the same. It is your turn Mogami-chan." He said with a smile and gave her his hand to help her up from her seat which made her blush slightly as she took it. Kuchiki also got up and walked over to the computer with her and gave her the same instructions that he had given Ren about 5 minutes earlier. The three men sat in silence while they waited for Kyoko to come back unsure of what to say to each other since Ren seemed lost in thought and confusion about the test.

A couple of minutes later Kyoko came practically hopping back to the three. "Your right they weren't hard at all it was actually really easy" She smiled. "Well the easiest test I've ever taken before" she ended her sentence with a small laugh thinking about all the horrible math tests she had taken in the past. "But I would have to agree with Tsuruga-chan I don't really get why we had to take it."

"Oh don't worry my dear we will tell you why once we are completely finished." Lory looked over at her trying to reassure her. "Okay Kuchiki-chan if you don't mind can you please set up for the next test, and get the results of the last one." Kuchiki smiled and nodded his head then walked over to the computer again.

"Okay we are ready" Kuchiki said from across the room at the computer as he walked over to the printer where the results were printing out already.

"Okay Kyoko-chan, Ren-san this next test is a little different" _Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile, don't smile _he repeated to himself. "These questions are only slightly about yourselves. Instead they focus more on how you feel about each other and not yourself. So read them carefully and respond as truthfully as possible and keep in mind you are both going to be answering as honestly as possible. Alright?" Both Ren and Kyoko nodded showing they understood. _what on earth does he mean questions about Tsuruga-chan? Like his personality just like the last test? I got to answer as truthfully as possible. _

_Why do I feel nervous about this? Answer truthfully? Well I better I know she's going to, she's not the type of person to lie she proved that earlier with the whole Kotonami-chan thing. _They both stood again and Lory lead Ren over to the computer he used earlier and Kuchiki lead Kyoko over to a computer at the opposite side of the room facing away from Ren. "Now remember Ren-san, answer truthfully" Lory said in a whisper as he bent down to Ren's ear. Which made his nerves just get worse as he glared at the man as he watched him walk back to his desk. _What was he getting at with that. _Ren turned back to the computer and read the first question and froze in his seat his stomach instantly doing back flips.

Kyoko sat in her seat staring at the computer slightly dumbfounded by the questions as well. _Say this person comes up to you and asks you out. You would...What kind of question is that Tsuruga-san would never ask me out in that sort of way….this is such a odd question…I don't get it…like this would ever happen…and would I really want it to. _She began to blush. _Takarada-san said to answer truthfully….this test is going to take a little more thought…read the questions carefully and answer honestly huh…okay I'll do my best…but still…why does he want me to answer questions like this? _Kyoko sat for a moment not touching the mouse and thought about the question. _Okay…I'll just take this one at a time…Say this person comes up to you and asks you out. You would…A: Think about why; then give your answer. B: Smiling however, say no. C: Freak out and slowly walk away; eventually break into a run. D: Automatically say yes. Ummmm…..well Tsuruga-san probably wouldn't want me to say yes….but then again he wouldn't ask me that anyways….and would I really say yes….wait I got to answer these for myself I can't think about what he would want me to do….So what would I do? _

Lory and Kuchiki sat silently in the chairs next to the desk and smiled at each other. _Now we'll see how they really feel….maybe this will be the nudge they need to see their true feelings….I hope it goes as planned. _They could practically read each others hopeful thoughts as they sat watching the pair.

_How much do you think about this person? Do you trust them? do you wait for her/his call. you cannot seem to accept any negative remark about her/him. When you are with her/him you pray that you get another hour…These are some of the most random questions….They all seem to be about how much you want to be around the other person….I guess I can kind of understand why President Takarada and Director Kuchiki would want to know these things. Tsuruga-san and I are going to be around each other a lot if we do the film together. _Kyoko's thoughts faded in and out of her mind as she continued to finish the questions and when she was done she hit submit and got up to walk over to the two men, looking over at Ren as she did noticing that he wasn't done with his test yet. _This must be difficult for him considering he's probably never thought about me like this before. _

"Alright I'm finished" she said as she sat.

"Okay good, I'll be right back then" Kuchiki said as he headed over to the computer to print out the results of her test. At the same time Ren got up from his seat feeling like he was going to faint at any moment and walked back over to main desk area never taking his glare off of Takarada. Kuchiki saw this and walked over to his computer afterwards to print out his answers.

"I can see you two put thought into this it took you longer to take this test then the last and it was only 10 questions compared to the 50 the other had." Lory smiled as he looked at the two.

"Yep, I did my best and thought carefully just as you said" Kyoko said trying to smile thinking about her answers. Which made Ren worry a little. _Did she have the same questions as me….what did she put? What happens if she see's mine…it will traumatize her…I'm really beginning to not like the President and Director. _

"Well that's good to hear, I hope you thought hard too Ren-san" he said as Kuchiki handed him the results of the first test keeping the second. "Okay now that we have the results of both of your test shall we continue?" Both Ren and Kyoko nodded yes but it was obvious that they were both nervous. "Good, well then I'm going to need you both to sit up a little bit in your seat and put your hands behind your backs" The two did as they were told unable to understand why, but did it anyways. Kuchiki and Lory walked behind the two and pulled out four sashes from their pockets, they then proceeded to take two sashes and placed them over the mouths of the pair and then took the other two and tied up the pairs hands quickly, before they could argue and returned in front of them to see that both of them looked absolutely panicked. "Don't worry we won't do anything bad to you two we just want to make sure that you don't speak while we go over everything" Ren and Kyoko both sat ridged unable to relax confused at just what was going on.

"Ready Director Kuchiki?"

"Yep, now you two try to relax this is for your own good after all remember that" He said trying to hold back a laugh as he looked at the two in their panicked states. _They really do look like two deer's caught in the headlights, this is more fun then I thought I should come visit my friend Lory-chan more often his life is fun. _

"Ok, well the first test that you two took was a compatibility test. You answers about yourselves compared to each other will decide just how well you two will be able to work together." Lory began to explain. "The results seem to be in your favor as you two turn out to be 92% compatible. That is good news" he said with a smile. "obviously there isn't going to be a 100% match since you two are very different from each other, but it seems although you two also have a lot of things in common which is great considering your going to have to be working with each other." At this Kyoko felt herself smile a little bit and began to relax more in her chair as did Ren.

"As for the other test" Lory said and watched as Ren seemed to tense up again. "This test is to help you both understand each other a little more on a personal level which is going to be needed considering you two will be close with each other for a while. It will also help the two of you with your roles on screen I believe. What it is really going to help you two with is your personal relationship off set which is also very, very important." Lory paused for a moment looking at the two and then looked over at Kuchiki signaling to him that it was his turn to talk.

"The second test was a love test" He said slowly watching the pairs eyes go wide. _A love test? huh? I don't love Ren…I can never love again….there's no way I've already promised myself I wouldn't….I defiantly failed this test. _"We had you both take this test to make sure that you would be able to pull off being a successful couple on set. I know it might seem odd but if two actors think poorly about each other off of set it can be very difficult to get the right affect on set. But, You should both be happy to hear that you got the same result which is good." _We got the same results….how is that possible? Wait does that mean that she? No she couldn't possibly….maybe she didn't understand the questions. _Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Question one: Say this person comes up to you and asks you out. You would…" _Is he really going to read them off! No wonder they gagged us, I'm going to strangle them…_Ren sat fuming in his seat. "Mogami-chan you put "A" Think about why; then give your answer. Tsuruga-san you put "D" Absolutely yes" Kyoko sat shocked _What did he just say….would Tsuruga-san really say yes…why would he say yes to someone like me…_Ren turned bright red and turned his face away from Kyoko. _I can't believe this is happening….what could she possibly be thinking…she's probably going to hate me now…I'm never going to be able to face her again….oh I just wish I could die right now. _

"Question 2: How much do you think about this person? You both answered the same "B" a couple of times a day. Question 3: Do you trust them? Again you both answered the same putting "A" yes. Question 4: Do you wait for his/her call? Mogami-chan you put "B" depends, and Tsuruga-san you put "C" from time to time." At this point Kuchiki's words were just going in one ear and out the other to Kyoko as she sat still shocked from the first question unable to comprehend anything else.

"Question 5: You cannot seem to accept any negative remark about him/her. You both put "A" true. Question 6: When you are with him/her you pray that you get another hour. Mogami-chan you put "C" sometimes, Tsuruga-san you put "B" Almost always. Question 7: Do you enjoy seeing this person after a hectic stressful day? You both put "C" yes, they put you at ease. Question 8: Do you smile when you hear the other voice? You both put "A" yes. Question 9: Would you do anything for the other? Again you both answered "A" yes. Finally the last question number 10: Do you see this person in your future? Both of you put "A" yes." Kuchiki looked down at the papers one more time then looked back up at the two seeing Kyoko sitting with a blank stare oblivious to the world and Ren bright red trying his best not to look at anyone and block out everything from his memory. Hoping that it was just a horrible nightmare. _Did he really need to do this? Are they trying to see how far they can push me before I snap completely….this has got to be a dream…at some point I'll wake up…there's no way she would think of me like that…it can't be real…a nightmare or a fantasy….nope Takarada-san's here it's definitely a nightmare nothing good comes from him. _"The results of the test were a positive that one day there might be love in your future if you two allow it which is great to know" He said with a smile. _Huh, that can't be right now he's just making things up _Ren thought trying to control his blush.

"With that said I have great confidence that you two will be perfect with the roles. I will turn this back to you Lory-chan" The man sat at the edge of his desk doing his best not to jump up in joy from the test result. _This is great now they both know how each other feels, I'm going to have to thank Kuchiki-san for this wonderful idea, and I was so worried it would take forever for these two to notice each others feeling. Yes I'm very pleased with the outcome. _

"I'm not going to trouble the two of you much more tonight I just have one more thing to go over with you." Neither one of them changed from their positions but he knew they were listening so he continued. "After today's events we have all decided that the two of you need some time to let everything process and settle yourselves with the roles and being around each other. I've talked with all of your Directors and your manager Yashiro-san and we are all in agreement we are going to give the two of you a week to sort everything out."

With this the two turned to Lory and stared at him a little confused. _A week can we really have a week off? _Kyoko pondered but still a little excited that she got some time off she has been so busy lately. _Wait I'm going on vacation for a week….to sort things out? And I'm going to be all alone with her? _Ren started to break out in a sweat thinking about everything his face turned from red to a sickly pale color.

"We think it would be best for you. So I have set up arrangements for the both of you to go to Okinawa for the week. You will be staying at Director Kuchiki's private vacation home, and you will take my jet to get there. You will be leaving this evening at 10:30, its 9 now so your going to have to hurry sorry for the short noticed but the sooner the better. I have also arranged a car for the both of you to bring you to your residences so you can grab some clothes because we want you two to go as yourselves not Cain and Setsu you can wait to be those two till you get back. Instead we want you two to focus on yourselves and each other not always them. Once you get there you will receive instructions on what we wish for you two to accomplish while there consider this a assignment, and please remember the results of this evening. With that said I believe we are done for this evening is there anything you would like to add director?"

"No I believe you covered it all" With this Kuchiki walked behind the pair and began to untie their hands to allow them to take off their gags. When he was done he walked around to the front of them again and smiled "Now you two have fun, I hope you like my vacation home" He said excitedly. _Mental note make sure I change the sheets when I go to use my vacation home again_ his smile grew larger if possible. "Oh and you can take these if you like, I've printed out a copy for the both of you" and he handed them the test results, which Ren ripped out of his hands.

"Come on Mogami-chan we're leaving" He said in an lifeless tone as he began to walk towards the door. Kyoko stood from her seat quickly and followed behind him without even realizing that she was moving. _It's like I can't even feel my legs….like they are just working on their own…what's wrong with me?_

_Why do they both seem so excited about this? They both must enjoy playing with other peoples lives. They are purposely trying to torture me. I'm never going to forgive them. EVER!_


	7. Chapter 7: A new friend

Authors note: So i realized in writing my last chapter (and i also had someone point it out to me. Thanks by the way you know who you are) that my computer is auto-correcting all my -San honorifics to -Chan's for some reason, but i believe i've fixed it so it won't do that anymore. I've also gone through all my past chapters and fixed them for the most part i might have missed a couple i'm not sure. So if you've recieved a whole bunch of update alerts thats why. Thanks to those of you that have given me reviews i find even critism uplifting it's nice to know what my readers are thinking and i'm glad your enjoying it i reply to every review i get. I think its only fair considering you took the time out of you day to review for me to take time out of mine to reply. I hope you all enjoy the new character i based her personality off of a friend of mine. As always enjoy and i look forward to hearing from you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters

Chapter 7: A new friend

Ren and Kyoko walked out of the office and got onto the elevator. Making one small pit stop at the Presidents wardrobe closet to change into normal clothes since they were still in character. They put their Cain and Setsu costumes in a bag and Ren gave it to the woman at the front desk telling her they were for the president and that he was expecting them even though Ren knew he wasn't, but he figured the president would figure it out. Once outside LME they found two cars waiting for them as promised to bring them to get clothes for their trip. They got into the cars silently not speaking a word to each other and left.

Kyoko made her way into the Darumaya's restaurant in a daze and explained to them where she would be going and grabbed what items she thought she needed. "Have a good trip" she heard Okami-san say as she left to get back into the car handing the driver her bags. _I'll have to bring her back a souvenir _Kyoko made a mental note. "I'll will, see you in a week" she yelled back and waved to the woman who was now standing in the doorway and got into the car not noticing the new presence in the seat next to her.

"HEY!" Kyoko jumped in her seat almost hitting her head on the ceiling of the car.

"H-h-h-hello" Kyoko stuttered out in shock looking at the woman that was now sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you guess they didn't tell you that I would be joining you." The woman paused for a second thinking about something. "President Takarada told me where you lived so I could come and meet up with you and ride with you to the airport and get to know you a little bit." she said excitedly. "My name is Chikako Kuchiki and I'm your new manager" she said with a smile.

Kyoko looked over at the woman and tried to calm herself from being startled. She was beautiful. Her milk chocolate brown hair was up in a bun that had been pulled together with what looked like a pencil somehow and small pieces had fallen down framing her face. She could see small amounts of blonde in areas making highlights. Her skin was slightly brown from a tan and she wore a pair of dark blue jeans which had been tucked in at the bottom into her tan boots. Her legs were long and the slimming jeans made them look even longer. She had a plain white scoop neck t-shirt on which snuggly fit around her showing off her unbelievable assets. _Wow in comparison she makes my breasts look like pancakes_ Kyoko thought looking down at herself and blushed a little in embarrassment. She had a tan fitted leather jacket on the same shade as her boots which flared out a little around her waist. The color matched the little flakes of gold in her eyes perfectly which really made the blue in them pop. She wore very little make up just eyeliner and mascara and a little lip gloss. _She's like a model _Kyoko stared in envy.

"Is everything okay?" Chikako asked a little worried since Kyoko hadn't said anything.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just a little shocked that's all. So you're my new manager? You look like a model."

Chikako smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, but you don't have to be so kind. I know I'm a mess right now I didn't have much time to prepare. My dad always wanted me to be a model but I'm not too big on being in the spot light. I'd rather be in the sidelines watching that's why I became a manager. I like the feeling of knowing I'm helping someone achieve their dream."

"Your dad? Do you mean Director Kuchiki?"

"Ya, that's him" she said with a look of annoyance. "I love him and all, don't get me wrong but sometimes he can be a bit much" she said with a giggle. "He's the one that nominated me for this position to President Takarada. I'll be honest you will be the first charge I've ever had so I'll try to do my best." She said pulling her hand into a fist and held it up into the air in front of her. "Apparently the two of them think your going to be the next big thing which must be exciting for you. I can understand why your so cute" she said with a wink which made Kyoko blush.

"You really think so?" Kyoko sounded a little worried.

"Yeah, I can tell just by looking at you. You defiantly have what it takes look wise I bet you have the personality for it too, but I'm just going to have to find that out for myself as we get to know each other" she said excitedly turning slightly and grabbed Kyoko's hands. "Please, please, please say that one day we might be best friends! I don't have many that I can call close friends to be truthful girls can be catty-two-faced bitches and I can't stand most of them, but President Takarada said you were the farthest thing from that so I'm really hopeful." She said almost pleading.

Kyoko's eyes went wide "You want to be my friend? My best friend?"

"Yeah, why not? It would be nice, but that's only if you want to I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything. You really don't have to if you don't want to I know I can be a bit much at times. I mean I'm really talkative and blunt it's kind of like a blessing and a curse at the same time. I have gotten into trouble plenty of times because of my mouth and offend people sometimes because I'm so honest. If I don't like something I don't like it and I let you know and if I like it I let it show. I guess you can say I have a really open personality. There are times in which I get used because of it, but I try not to let it get me down. Instead I try to think about the positive side of things and move on. Life is full of its ups and downs its all about how you survive it and who you allow yourself to be surrounded by. If your surrounded by supportive people it can be easier and if your surrounded by negative people you tend to have it rub off on you and don't get far. Or at least that's how I see it. That's why I try to surround myself with as many uplifting and positive people as possible. Life should be about having fun and living your dream. If something bad happens and you get knocked down you just got to get up and dust yourself off and remind yourself you're the only person that can really determine what it is you do. Oh, look at me I'm rambling again sorry I'm a little nervous and when I get like this I just kind of word vomit things out."

Kyoko laughed "No, don't apologize. That's a great way of looking at life I wish I could be like that. I've been knocked down before and…..well getting back up can be hard." She looked down at her hands remembering everything with Sho-san. _Why must that man always ruin my good moods. _

"Kyoko-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all"

Chikako got the hint that she didn't really want to talk about it. "That's okay you don't have to say anything I understand. Maybe one day you'll let me know but don't push it" she said with a smile. "Instead lets focus on the now! Whatever happened was in the past right."

"Thanks Kuchiki-san I appreciate it"

"Ahhhh what did you just call me?" Chikako shrieked.

"Kuchiki-s.." Chikako covered Kyoko's mouth with her hand before she could finish.

She looked Kyoko straight in the eye and with a stern voice said "Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever call me that name again, do you understand me?" Kyoko nodded since her mouth was still covered. "Okay that's better" with that Chikako removed her hand.

"Sorry bout that, but wow, calling me that makes me feel like I just celebrated my like 50th birthday. Makes me just feel old or something and I'm 23 I am not old or at least not yet I'm not."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you….but…umm…what should I call you then?" Kyoko sat confused.

"Oh don't worry about it" she smiled again. "It's in the past now. You can call me Chika, not chikako, Chika-san, or chikako-san just Chika okay?"

"Okay, Chika" Kyoko said with a smile. "You can call me Kyoko then"

"Really, ahhhh I'm so happy" Chika said and reached over and hugged Kyoko. "I think we are going to get along just great. Let this ride mark the beginning of our hopefully long journey together" With that they both smiled and shook on it. _I've got another friend! I'm so happy I'll have to thank Takarada-san for making her my manager. _

"Oh, I think we're here" Chika chimed and the car stopped. "Now lets go get our butts on that plane it's vacation time!" she said with a giggle. Kyoko agreed equally excited about the trip and opened up the door and stepped out. They were handed their bags and walked up to the main door then through the lobby. When they reached the front desk they were told to wait for a moment and then were escorted to plane by a stewardess.

"Awwww, are all planes like this! It's beautiful." Kyoko stood in shock in the planes luxury cabin.

"No defiantly not" Chika stated looking around the cabin. "This is the Presidents jet remember of course it's super high-end. You know that man probably as well as I do nothing is ever normal with him" Chika said with a laugh looking in the mini fridge. Kyoko smirked _she's right about that Takarada-san is defiantly a special person. _"Want something to drink? There's water and cranberry juice."

"Cranberry juice sounds good"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too" Chika grabbed two and handed one over to Kyoko. "So where do you want to sit? These chairs look fun" she pointed over to two that looked like lazy-boy recliners.

Kyoko giggled "ya, they do" with that she sat sinking into the plush material instantly Chika taking the one next to her and doing the same.

"Hhmmmm, this feels so good can we just sit here for the vacation. I don't think my body is ever going to want to get up!" with that they both laughed.

"I wonder where Tsuruga-san is?" Kyoko questioned. "Usually he's always the first one here for everything, he's never late."

"Well we haven't left yet there for he's not late" Chika stated. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Why do you miss him?"

"What?" Kyoko blushed. "That's not what I meant I was just wondering that's all. It's not like that."

"Uh-huh suuuure." Chika said not convinced. "It was just a question" she smiled.

"I know that" Kyoko said putting her head down and blushing some more.

"Sure you did and I don't believe you one bit. You feel something for him don't you?"

"NO I DO NOT" Kyoko shouted.

"Yeah of course you don't that's why your blushing and reacting like this" Chika said and raised her eyebrows a bit. "It's okay it will be our little secret" she said in a whisper with her index finger next to her lips and winked.

"There's nothing secretive about it, I don't like him like that." Kyoko tried to argue.

"Yeah okay" Chika stated then looked out the small window as something caught her eye and she stood up a little and leaned over Kyoko to get a better look.

"Chika?" Kyoko questioned as she noticed her managers distraction and turned her head to see what she was looking at. She watched Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san walk out the doors and make their way across the black top towards the plane.

"Fuck me, Suck me, and lick me all over….mmmmmm….he is yummy" Chika's words broke Kyoko out of her stare. She turned quick and looked up at Chika who was licking her lips watching the two approach.

"Chika!"

"Hmm, what?" Chika looked down and noticed Kyoko's shock. "Oh sorry, couldn't help it" She smiled and blushed a little.

"You can't talk about Tsuruga-san like that!" Kyoko stated. "He definitely wouldn't like it!"

Chika laughed "And I thought you said you didn't like him, huh so why are you now being so protective huh."

"I don't" Kyoko tried to hide her blush.

"Don't worry I know what Tsuruga-san looks like who doesn't, and to be truthful I'm not interested sooooo not my type" she stated matter-fact-ly. "But who is that with him? That's what I want to know" she said and licked her lips like she just wanted to eat him.

"Yashiro-san?" Kyoko questioned.

"Wait you know him?" Kyoko had her full attention now. "Please Kyoko you have to introduce us. Please, please, please Kyoko" Chika begged grabbing a hold of Kyoko's shoulders.

"Ya I know him, he's Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san's manager"

"His manager! Oh my god that means he will be coming with us too" Chika shrieked. "Oh wow I have to control myself or I'm going to end up embarrassing myself" with that she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Okay I think I'm good, I can do this, just got to act natural" _Is she talking to herself_ Kyoko thought and tried not to laugh. Chika looked back down at Kyoko and noticed and laughed herself. "Ya, I know so not how a manager should be acting, I'll try to control myself better from now on" she said with a smile. "Hey, Kyoko please don't mention any of this to him. Promise it will be our secret okay?" With that Kyoko nodded and Chika sat back down.

Ren and Yashiro made their way onto the plane and set their stuff down. Ren turned and noticed the two women in their seats already.

"Kyoko-chan you're here already" he sounded somewhat shocked. _How did she manage to get here before I did_ then he remembered how he had to wait for Yashiro-san and it made sense.

"Yep just got here a couple of minutes ago actually" she said with a smile. "Oh Tsuruga-san this is Chikako Kuchiki my new manager."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-chan, we actually just heard word from Takarada-san that Mogami-chan would be getting a new manager and that you would be coming with us" he said with his fake smile.

"Chikako-chan please, and the pleasure is mine really" Chika said trying to be as professional as possible.

Yashiro popped up next to Ren "Hello Chikako-chan" he said with a smile. "My name's Yashiro-san I'm Tsuruga's manager it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I was happy to hear that Mogami-chan was getting a manager to help her with her now busy schedule. We will probably be working very close together for the next couple of months considering they are both in the same movie and all. I hope I don't overwhelm you at all."

"Hello Yashiro-san, it's great to met a fellow manager as well, and I'm sure you won't overwhelm me. It will probably be me that bothers you more considering I'm new at this" she said with a smile. _I hit the jackpot_ she thought trying hard not to blush and stay natural.

"Well if you come across any issues please don't hesitate to ask for help, I'll be more then willing to give whatever assistance I can"

"Thank you Yashiro-san" _I'll ask for help even when I don't need it then _she thought with a smile.

"Good evening Kyoko-chan it is nice to see you again as well" Yashiro said looking over at her.

"Good (yawn) Evening" she said trying to cover her mouth with her hand as she yawned evidence of today's busy day on her tired face. "Sorry bout that"

"Oh wow Kyoko you must be exhausted I completely forgot you've had quite a busy day from what I've heard you should probably try to get some rest" With that Chika herself yawned as well.

"I would agree with her Mogami-chan" Ren stated. " You should relax and try to get a bit of sleep it's going to be about a hour and a half before we get there and it's already so late." _God she looks so cute when she's sleepy. _Kyoko just nodded in agreement and tried to get comfortable in her seat which wasn't difficult. "Here" Ren said and pushed a button at the side of the seat and pushed on the back which made the seat recline to the point where she was almost lying flat. _Aw how gentlemanly he must like her too_ Chika thought_ maybe I should ask Yashiro maybe he would know….ha yes a reason to talk with him alone_. "You should probably rest as well Chikako-chan. Your not going to be able to aid Mogami-chan if you yourself are tired" Ren said which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah probably, I think we all probably should" She said flatly trying to stifle another yawn.

"I'll go see if I can find some blankets I'm sure there some here somewhere" Ren said as he started to walk to the back of the plane where it looked like there were cabinet. Yashiro following him to help. They returned a couple moments later with some for everyone. "Here you go" Yashiro said handing one to Chikako. Ren dropped his in his chair and walked back over to Kyoko who was passed out already and spread it out over her blushing slightly which Yashiro and Chikako both noticed and smiled seeing the kind gesture. "Good night" he said to everyone in general but more so directed to Kyoko then anyone else and walked back over to his seat and got comfortable himself.

"Go…o...d….ni…gh..t...Ts...ur...u..ga...s...a...nnnn" Kyoko mumbled in her sleep which made a small smile play on Ren's lips as he tried to fall asleep. _Why does hearing her say that sound so nice?_

"Goodnight" Chikako and Yashiro said quietly as well getting comfortable under their blankets in their seats.


	8. Chapter 8: Letters and goals

Authors Note: Well here's another chapter! Hopefully this time around I can score 100 points with my Honorific's from my toughest critic and newfound Senpai Shiroyuki76! (I almost feel like Kyoko, it's got me pumped) It was the first time someone has actually explained them to me, and very well I must add. For the most part my eyes just skip over them not really thinking about the meaning behind it my bad. As always enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat or its characters. I do however own the Kuchiki's.

Chapter 8: Letters and goals

Kyoko woke to the smell of coffee filling her lungs. She fluttered her eyes open slowly not wanting to wake from her wonderful fairy dream. As her eyes began to focus she realized she was no longer on the plane but instead on a bed wrapped up in plush cream colored comforter she felt so warm and relaxed and heavy. _where am I? _she began to ponder. _Well I guess it doesn't really matter this feels nice. _She closed her eyes again hoping to soak in some more of this feeling but realized her bladder just didn't have the same idea. Reluctantly she decided to get up but found her lower half stuck under something heavy.

She looked down and saw nothing _that's odd._ She tried to move the blanket only to find it stuck as well. She reached down with her hand under the blanket and found something somewhat hard laying across her thigh. _A leg! _she began to panic and turned in her spot to find out who it belonged to only to find more blanket and brown hair with touches of blonde. _That color…Chika's hair…it's Chika_ Kyoko let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and relaxed. She reached over to shake the woman hoping to wake her and she heard a phone go off on the night stand at the opposite side of the bed. After three rings Chika rolled over taking half the blankets with her and grabbed her phone half asleep and hit the button on the side silencing it and went back to sleep. Kyoko sat up and began to slip off the bed to go to the bathroom.

"Good morning Mogami-san" Ren said from his seat after seeing her movement.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san" she said quietly trying not to wake the woman still in bed, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. _She's so cute when she wakes up_ Ren smiled. "Where are we?"

"A hotel, when we landed early this morning we found that Director Kuchiki-san's vacation home wasn't ready for us so Yashiro-san, Kuchiki-san and I decided to get a room at this hotel since it was so late. Unfortunately this was the only room they had left so we let Kuchiki-san and you take the bed" he said still smiling. Kyoko now out of bed finally looked around at the room it was small. There wasn't much furniture just a table and chairs where Ren sat, a dresser with a TV on it, the bed and night stand, and two cot-like beds in the small free area of the room.

"Umm where's the bathroom?" Kyoko asked as she felt the urge to go even more.

"Just down that little hallway over there" Ren pointed behind Kyoko. "There's a small kitchen, and then just after that before you get to the main door there is a bathroom."

"Thank you" she said and turned around and began walking towards the hall. She passed the small kitchen and saw Yashiro pouring coffee into cups. He turned hearing footsteps behind him.

"Good morning Kyoko-san" he said with a groggy smile. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, give me a moment and I'll be back to help"

"Alright, and no need to help I've pretty much got it all done I'll bring it out to the table for you."

"Thank you" she said quickly and turned to find the door to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she was done and on her way back to the main room when she heard Chika's phone go off again. As she entered the room she saw Chika grab the phone again just like she had done before and silenced it. She walked across the room weaving in-between the cots that were still set up and sat in one of the empty chairs next to Ren. He grabbed her cup and handed it to her "Here" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san" she replied wrapping her hands around the cup feeling the warmth. "What time is it?"

Yashiro looked down at his watch "8:32, Director Kuchiki called earlier saying that the house would be ready for us around 11. We still have plenty of time before we have to leave so if you would like you can take a shower you have more then enough time."

"Ah, thanks but I think I'll wait till we get to the house" Kyoko said remembering the state of the shower from when she saw it while in the bathroom. _I'd rather not shower here…I think I would feel even more dirty afterwards….honestly I've never seen a tub with so much stains before. _Ren and Yashiro nodded in agreement with her they too had seen the state of the tub.

**Beep beep beep beep beep beep** it was Chikako's phone again. This time she sat straight up in bed and grabbed it and pressed the talk. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She said in a half asleep very aggravated tone. The three at the table looked at her in shock and watched as she seemed to become more and more agitated as the person on the other end of the line spoke. "You have got to be kidding me" she said venom laced in her words and pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up and flopped back down on the bed.

About 10 seconds later **beep beep beep beep **"ergggggg" she let escape her lips as she sat up in bed once more and answered her phone. "Daichi! Listen to me and listen to me well I DO NOT want to have to repeat myself yet again to you! NO I do NOT want to talk to you, NO I do NOT want to see you and NO I DEFINATLY do NOT want…to…date you so STOP CALLING ME!" Chikako shouted into the phone while gesturing with her free hand like it would help get the message across to him better even though he wasn't there. "At first I thought you were a nice guy but you cheated and proved me wrong just like every other man in existence. Now I swear you've been come the equivalent of a stalker. I don't know how you managed to get this number but it would be wise to loose it quick because your not making me like you at all! In all reality your just PISSING ME OFF EVEN MORE! Stop calling me or I swear I will file a restraining order on you, do you understand?" She paused for a moment waiting for a response. "Good!" she said and hung up the phone pulling her arm back and throwing it at the wall in front of her. It hit and fell to the floor in four pieces. "Erggg" she sighed and hung her head down her left hand pinching the area of her nose between her eyes in annoyance.

Kyoko got up slowly from her chair and walked over to the her. "Chika? Are you okay?" she asked worried bending over slightly to see her face.

Chika raised her head and looked up at Kyoko which made her snap back up into a standing position. "Hey there hun bun! I didn't wake you up just now did I?" she asked perky yet slightly worried.

"No" Kyoko said staring at her shocked in her ability to switch from one mood to another so quickly.

"Oh good" she said with a smile "I was worried there for a second. Ummmm is that coffee I smell?"

"Hai, Yashiro-san made it" she said and pointed over to the table where the two men sat almost afraid to move.

"Oh good morning you two" she said stifling a yawn. "Sorry if I just offended either one of you just now, I don't hate all men just most of them. I haven't known you two long enough to form a bad opinion yet" she tried to apologize for her previous comment.

"Well that's good to hear, I guess" Yashiro said thinking about it then smiled "And good morning to you as well Chikako-san"

"Good morning Kuchiki-san" Ren said before taking a sip of his coffee.

With that Chikako looked over at him with a glare. "It's Chikako don't make tell you that again or I will hate you. I absolutely loathe Kuchiki-san. I get it, you want to be polite and all, but to me being polite is calling me by the name that I ask you to call me not something else. So if you want to be polite call me Chikako-san"

Ren raised his eyebrow slightly at her words and then put on one of his fake smiles "Sorry I forgot Chikako-san, It will take some getting used to I guess. Please forgive me" _I don't even call Mogami-san by her first name and I've known her longer this feels somewhat awkward for me. _

Chika nodded okay and got up off the bed. She turned and looked at Kyoko who was staring at her still. "Kyoko? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but…ummm" Kyoko fidgeted a little bit and pointed up at Chika's hair which for the most part had fallen out of the bun it was in last night and the stray stands were now poking out in ever which direction making her look somewhat like medusa.

"Do I even want to know how bad it is?" Chika questioned dreading the answer.

"Well…ummm…It's…" Kyoko didn't know what to say she looked like she was about to start laughing.

"That bad huh? Guess I'll go fix it" Chika said and brought her hand up to her hair trying to flatten it and headed towards the bathroom while Kyoko headed back to her seat.

"WOW….hahahahaha" Chika's comment and laughter could be heard from the bathroom which made Kyoko laugh in her seat. Even Ren and Yashiro smirked and began to chuckle lightly. A moment later Chika emerged again her hair firmly in a bun and made her way to the table stopping to pick up her purse that was next to the bed and the broken pieces of her phone. "So have we heard word about the house yet?" she questioned setting her stuff down and taking a seat.

"It will be ready at 11" Yashiro stated handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" she said bring it up to her nose taking in a good whiff of the aroma. "11 huh, well that's not bad just give us plenty of time to grab some real breakfast and get over there, but coffee first that's a must" she said with a smile and took a sip. "ummmm, I should have you make coffee for me every morning Yashiro-san." Yashiro blushed slightly at her words.

"Should we stop and get you a new phone on the way?" He asked trying to calm himself. "I'm pretty sure you broke it." With that Kyoko giggled a little bit from behind her cup.

"Yeah I guess I did, didn't I" Chika chuckled slightly. "Well it wouldn't be the first time, and it probably won't be the last. I'm horrible with phones I can never keep one for very long period of time its like I'm cursed with technology." She began picking at the pieces and pulled out a memory chip from one of them. "That's why I only get phones that use a memory chip so I don't loose anything" she said holding the chip up.

"She sounds just as bad as you Yashiro-san" Ren said with a small laugh thinking about all the phones Yashiro has gone through in the last year alone. _These two are probably the worst nightmare of cell phones everywhere. _

"Well at least someone finds it funny" Yashiro said flatly looking down at his gloves.

"Oh so I'm not the only one with tech problems" Chika said perking up a bit. "Guess we have something in common then other then being managers." _I wonder what else we have in common_ she thought and smiled. She opened the top of her huge purse and started rummaging through it. "But no I don't need to go get a new phone. Ahhh, here see" she held up another phone in her hand.

"You have more then one?" Kyoko asked wide eyed. _I rarely use mine and she's got two! _

"Yeah I got three in here actually" Chikako laughed a little "I told you I have issues with phones, so much so I've gotten used to having a spare or two" with that she opened up a slot at the bottom of the phone and slid the chip in and turned it on. "See all better"

"Wow" Kyoko stared in amazement. "Maybe you should carry a spare Yashiro-san"

"Never really thought about it" he said also slightly amazed at the woman's ability to plan ahead. _That is a smart idea, I wonder why I never thought of it before. She is defiantly interesting. I should talk with her more never know what other tricks I might learn from her. She's gorgeous too that's a added bonus. What am I thinking she's a fellow manager geez Yashiro get yourself together. _He thought and began to feel his cheeks get warm.

"Well then I say we finish our drinks and head out" Chika said pleased with herself and took a large gulp of her coffee.

"Sounds good to me" Kyoko smiled and finished the rest of her coffee and got up to get her things together. " Which reminds me where is my stuff? And how did we get here? I don't really remember any of it and I'm still wearing my clothes from last night" she said looking down at herself.

"You were sleeping that's why you don't remember. I carried you in and you never woke up. Your bag is over there" Ren said while pointing over to her bag next to the bed.

"You carried me?" Kyoko said with a blush forming on her face. _He carried me…..why didn't he just wake me up….oh no I must have been such a burden on him…To have to carry me around everywhere…I'll have to make it up to him. _

"Yes is that a problem?" Ren asked slightly worried.

"I'm so sorry to have been a burden. You should have just woke me up" She said as she bowed to him.

"It was no problem, you don't need to apologize." he said with a smile and Kyoko blushed more. She straightened and turned quick hoping he didn't notice her flushed face and walked over to her bag to get ready. _To be truthful I rather enjoyed carrying her to the hotel having her asleep in my arms….she looked so cute….so innocent. _

The four finished getting their stuff together and left. They stopped at a small café on the way to the house grabbing some muffins for breakfast. They made their way over to the house and got there 10 minutes before they were expected. "This is your vacation house?" Kyoko asked in amazement as she stood on the small walkway to the huge house.

"Ya its one of them" Chika said not nearly as thrilled as Kyoko.

"You've got more then one?" Yashiro asked rather impressed with the building in front of him.

"Two actually, the other one is a little smaller then this one." As Chika spoke they saw a man walking over from the side of the house.

"Hey Kazuo-san" Chika said with a smile waving at the man.

"Hello Chikako-chan, almost didn't realize you were here early, that's unusual" the grey haired man said with a smile which made Chika grumble a little. "Well I have to be going sorry I can't stay and chat I was just told to get everything ready and give these to you" he handed over a large envelope to her. He then bowed to the group and left.

"Who was that?" Kyoko questioned watching the man walk away.

"Kazou-san he's been the grounds keeper for this house before we even bought it" she replied opening up the envelope he handed her. Inside she found four other envelopes each addressed to the different members of the group, and a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the piece of paper and read:

"Congratulations on finally making it to the vacation home. Unfortunately Yashiro-san and Chikako-san this is only a pit stop for you. For you two will be staying at Kuchiki-san's other vacation home and not this one. Inside each house you will find a list of rules and guidelines in which you must obey on the kitchen counter. Each morning you will receive new letters from either Kuchiki-san or I on what you are suppose to accomplish during the day. This may be a vacation but each one of you has things they need to achieve to better themselves and we hope this helps. Keep in mind this is a vacation and we do wish for you to enjoy yourselves on your journey. Thanks for playing along, enjoy." Chika paused looking up at the three "signed President Takarada" She folded the letter back up and shoved it back into the envelope then took the other envelopes and handed them out to their respected person and proceeded to rip hers open.

-Letter's-

**Chikako-chan-**

**While with Yashiro-san I want you to learn as much as you can from him regarding being a manager and what you will need to do in order to maintain your new charges busy schedule. Hopefully with his help you will also be able to regulate your sleeping schedule as well. You must maintain contact with Kyoko-san as well text her when you can. There will be days in which we will inform you to go out with her to help strengthen your bond, but until you get those orders focus on yourself and what you need to do to become better as her manager. **

**-Your father-Kuchiki, President Takarada**

_Go figure this is what I would expect from my dad and his childhood friend _She felt slightly agitated. _But still….I get to spend a week with Yashiro-chan that could be fun _she thought with a devilish smile.

**Yashiro-san -**

**To be honest there really isn't much that we feel although you need to learn or achieve while on this journey. So for the most part you can just relax and enjoy your vacation you deserve it. We do ask that you keep in contact with Ren via text message he might need your help at points. You will also find that on certain days we will ask for you to go to visit with him these are for moral support. We will keep you informed with what you need to know about his situations and tasks. Chikako-san will also be keeping in contact with Kyoko-san in this way. Maybe between the two of you we can help them understand. Have fun!**

**-President Takarada, Director Kuchiki**

**P.S. Before you leave tell Ren "remember you already have a special task to accomplish"**

_Hmmm…..a week vacation…and I don't have anything I really need to learn I don't know if I should feel happy or left out _he thought with a frown. _I get to be with Chikako-san though that might be interesting _He looked over at the woman who seemed to be not thrilled with her letter. _Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san will be alone too _the thought almost made him giggle _I can't wait to see how this all turns out. I wonder what his special task is?_

**Kyoko-san - **

**You have come such a long way in such a short amount of time but I'm afraid we must still push you to become more. What we hope you gain from this is to trust your heart more and to listen to what it is truly telling you. We don't know about all your hardships in the past but we prey you realize that was the past. You now are surrounded by people that love you and want the best for you. If your ever in doubt on what you should do or what you should say contact Chikako-san as a manager and friend she will help you with anything. Please keep in mind our discussion last night and try to be open minded, things change over time you just have to allow them to. Take care of Ren as you see fit and enjoy your time with him, hopefully this experience will strengthen the bond between you two. Those are your goals, Have fun!**

**-President Takarada, Director Kuchiki**

_Be open minded, trust my heart, listen to what it says, take care of Tsuruga as I see fit…..I'll do my best!_ Kyoko was determined she had to accomplish her goals.

**Ren - **

**I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. This is going to be difficult, but we think you'll make it through just fine. Listen to your heart, don't be afraid of yourself, and try to enjoy this experience. Take good care of Kyoko-san you are the man of this house for the week so I expect you to protect her and make her happy don't let her down. Those are your goals for the trip I expect you to complete them. Remember enjoy yourself and the company you have. **

**-President Takarada, Director Kuchiki**

**P.S. …**

_You have got to be kidding me….does he really expect me to follow that P.S.? I can't possibly do that…although it would be nice. _Ren felt himself blush slightly as he considered the P.S..

"Well, I guess we should be going then Chikako-san" Yashiro's words brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Ah yes I guess we should" she perked up a bit. "I'll see you around Kyoko-san and don't forget if you need me text me anytime" with that she pulled out a business card from her purse and handed it to Kyoko. "This is my number okay?"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind" Kyoko said thankfully. "If you need me for anything Yashiro-san has my number."

Chika nodded and turned to Yashiro. "So you ready?"

Yashiro nodded and began to follow Chika back down the path and to the car passing Kyoko's and Ren's luggage bags that the driver had set on the walk way. He turned around remembering what he was suppose to say "Tsuruga-san, remember you already have a special task to accomplish" he said with a smile and then continued to walk. Ren instantly turned red. _Did those two serious tell Yashiro-san what I was suppose to do too! Well I guess now I have no choice. _

"Special task? Already?" Kyoko looked at Ren with curiosity. _I wonder what it is._

Author's note- sorry just had to end it there. You're all just going to have to wait patiently for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Rules, guidelines, and

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters only the Kuchiki's

Chapter 9: Rules, guidelines, and a palace fit for a princess

Kyoko and Ren watched as Chikako and Yashiro got into the car and drove away to their house for the week. Ren sighed _This is going to be a long week…..we're finally alone now…how did I know that was coming. I didn't think they would really put all four of us together. That would have made my life easier and that just wouldn't be the presidents style. _He walked over to the luggage that was left on the walk way and picked up the two bags.

"I can get mine" Kyoko spoke up seeing Ren grab her bag. "You don't have to bring it in. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's not a trouble Mogami-san" he said with a smile. "It would be my pleasure" he walked pass her and headed towards the door to the house. Kyoko followed suit behind him fidgeting slightly. Ren turn slightly looking back at her "Mogami-san"

"hai" he brought her out of her slight daze.

"You stay here…the garden looks pretty why don't you go look at it I'll just bring these inside and be right back out"

"umm..sure, but I'd rather just go inside and unpack" she said slightly confused on why he was telling her to stay outside.

"Yes, but if you follow me inside I can't complete my task" he said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay" she replied. _I need to stay outside for his task? I wonder why? Why would his task require me? It's his task isn't it?_ She turned and walked over to what looked like a koi pond in the front lawn. Ren continued his way to the front door and opened it. He set the bags inside and made his way back to Kyoko who was sitting on a bench besides the small pond her hair flowing around slightly in the mild wind. _She looks so beautiful sitting there, almost like she belongs there. _

"It's really pretty isn't it, just like I said" he commented tearing his eyes off of her and looking at the pond which had been set up with perfectly placed vegitation and a small waterfall flowing over the rocks at the edge.

"Yes it is, the fish look happy too" she said with a smile watching the fish gracefully swimming around in the water almost like they were dancing. Ren took a seat next to her on the bench and watched.

They sat for about 5 minutes watching in silence before Ren broke the silence. "Mogami-san, does it bother you that you have to stay here with me alone for a week?" he said slightly worried. "I mean I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, I know this might seem awkward for a young girl like you to have to be alone for such a long period of time with a man."

Kyoko looked over at him with a slight blush thinking about her situation. "No, I don't feel pressured to do anything, really I don't mind. I trust you Tsuruga-san you wouldn't do anything bad to me. Anyways I have reasons to be here too they were in my letter, so I understand." she paused for a moment then looked back at the pond and then continued with a serious yet calm tone. "I might only be 17, but that's not that young it's only a couple of years younger then you. So I guess you could say that you are young too when you think about it. Besides I've took care of myself for a while now, that's not really something a young person can do successfully right?"

"Yeah I guess your right" Ren replied. _She is very mature for her age. Yashiro was right in saying that a person grows up quickly depending on the situations they are put through. Guess I really didn't notice it that much till she put it that way….I'm still young too. _

"Beside I've actually heard that they are considering lowering the legal adult age to 18 from 20, saying that Japan should become up to date with the rest of the world. Which would mean that I could be a legal adult in December." Kyoko stated remembering what she heard on the TV.

(Which is actually true in the "real world." Since 1876 the legal "Coming of age" in Japan has been 20, but is now being reconsidered and they won't decide till mid next March 2012. They have already made the first steps and lowered the voting age to 18. Allowed sexual consent starts at age 13, but they frown on it for anyone under the age of 17. Just a little fun fact)

He sat in thought for a moment then stood up _well I guess I should get this over with. Hope she doesn't hate me for it. _"Well I guess we should head in then, you did say you wanted to unpack."

"Yep" Kyoko stood and turned to go to the house when she was stopped by his hand which grabbed her arm. She looked back at him confused. Before she could say anything he had bent down slightly and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "Ts…Ts…Tsuruga-san" she stuttered in his arms shocked at her current predicament.

He looked down at her and smiled _she fits so nicely in my arms…she looks scared this can't be good she really is going to hate me. I probably should have just ignored this task. _"Relax I won't drop you, besides this is part of my task" he said softly still smiling. Kyoko just nodded and blushed slightly. _What an odd task…I'm really close to him….he smells nice…I feel like a princess…guess this couldn't be that bad. _She felt her heart start to beat a little faster feeling his closeness. Ren began to walk and soon they found themselves at the door which he had left unlatched so he could tap it open with his foot which he did and walked inside carrying her over the threshold. Once inside he stopped in the entrance hallway next to their bags and looked down at her and took a deep breath. "Welcome home my princess, I prey everything meets your expectations this week" he said with the most angelic tone he could and smiled.

Kyoko smiled at his words and blushed slightly. _He just called me his princess! Why did those words sound so nice…He look's just like a prince right now...he's smiling his real smile too so he must have meant it. _Kyoko found herself caught under his spell mesmerized by his smile and felt her body almost melt in his arms which made her heart beat even faster then before. Ren stood there for a moment and then he bent down slightly setting Kyoko's feet on the floor allowing her to stand by herself. Her legs wobbled a bit remembering what it was like to support her own weight.

She looked up at him and smiled deciding to play along. "Thank you my prince for the welcoming, I'm sure all my expectations will be met and more" The words rolled off her tongue with ease which was a little surprising to her. This caught Ren slightly off guard _Did she really just call me her prince? _His smile widened a little _why does hearing her call me that make me feel this way? So complete. _Ren shook his head slightly and motioned her down the hallway. Kyoko obliged and made her way down the hallway and stopped to look at the room to the left of the entrance. "WOW this is like a real palace!" With that Kyoko couldn't control herself and she began to hop around the room in excitement looking at everything. _She's so cute when she's excited. I will have to admit this is a nice house. She's probably never been in a house like this before, she probably really does feel like a princess. One day I hope she can own a house like this I bet that would make her really happy. _Ren couldn't help but stare and smile at the woman in front of him and followed her hopelessly around the room as she became acquainted with it.

It was a large room that went from the front of the house all the way to the back it was easily 50ft wide and 100 or so feet long. In what looked like the library section of the room there were two large arch windows which faced the front of the house with a dark wood wall between the two that had a painting on it. On both sides of this area of the room there were built-in mahogany bookcases that went from floor to ceiling filled with all sorts of books. In front of each window was tan leather chair and a mahogany coffee table sitting in front of them. There was a oriental rug underneath it which spread almost to the middle of the room where it met up with the back of the couch. The walls of the room that weren't wood were a deep tan-ish-coral color which made it feel very warm and inviting. The ceiling was lower in this side of the room and a beautiful chandelier hung from the center.

The back section of the room was the living room. There was a large black couch that wrapped around to the left in a "L" shape. Behind the back portion facing the library was a mahogany cabinet that came to the top of the couch, there were flowers, nick-knacks and photos on it. The ceiling of the living room went all the way up to the second floor of the house forming a point in the center. Large mahogany timbers lined it making it feel almost like a log cabin. In the center yet another large chandelier hung with other small lights built into the ceiling. Behind the left portion of the couch were large windows that lined the wall all the way to the top covered by lush maroon curtains. The windows wrapped around the house to the back side where in the middle was a large stone fireplace when also went to the ceiling. On the other side of the fireplace the windows continued till they came to a wall. Against this wall was a large mahogany cabinet that matched all the other furniture. It held the TV and entertainment system including a radio. In front of the couch was yet another large round mahogany coffee table which sat on top of a black shaggy fur rug. Scattered throughout the room were flowers, candles, vases and photos. Mid-way through the room where the ceiling changed levels was a iron spiral staircase against the wall which brought them up to the lofted office. There was a massive desk with a hutch, another book case, two chairs including the computer chair and another cabinet which was next to the railing all matching the same décor as the downstairs. The view of the fireplace and windows was wonderful from this height.

"This room is amazing" Kyoko said as she raced back downstairs to meet Ren who was now in the living room next to the fireplace. "It's so warm and inviting and….I don't really know how to put it"

"Romantic" Ren said causing Kyoko to blush.

"Well I guess you could put it that way" Kyoko paused. "I've never seen anything like it before"

"This is defiantly a western style house, they usually are quite nice and very different from what we are used to." Ren explained as he walked back towards the hallway. "Shall we go see the rest of it?"

"Yes, yes lets see all of it!" Kyoko was so happy she couldn't wait to see what the rest of it looked like. The wall made a slight curve as they past the entrance again where there was a small table that had a bowl which held the keys. They walked down the hallway. The walls were lined with paintings on one side and arch windows on the other. At the end of the hallway there was a intersection where it opened up to another large room on the left and a hardwood staircase leading to the up stairs if they kept going straight.

They stepped into the large room and found it was the dinning room. Yet again there were windows lining the walls allowing the sunlight to flow into the room, mint Green curtains hung at both ends. _We are defiantly going to have to make sure we shut all the curtains at night or anyone and everyone will be able to look in. _Ren made a mental note. The far corner of the room was lined with an "L" shaped white linen bench seat which was pulled away from the window a little making a shelve that held various plants between the seating and the wall. In front of the bench seats was a colossal modern glass dinning table, which had 7 white linen covered chairs on the exposed sides. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket and two glass flutes sitting in the center. On the opposite wall where the stairs were there was a large light wood colored china cabinet that was filled with dishes. The windows that covered the left side of the room were made into a water wall and they could hear the slight trickle of the water as it fell. Next to it was a small sliding glass door which seemed to open up to the backyard. Kyoko turned to her left looking pass the door to see that the room opened up to yet another room and she fell to her knees and started crying tears of joy.

Seeing Kyoko actions Ren squatted down besides her "Mogami-san are you okay? Is there something wrong?" he asked worried. Kyoko just shook her head and pointed to the room.

"It's like a dream, it's so beautiful" she said softly and Ren looked up to where she was pointing to find a unbelievable kitchen before his eyes. _Of course the kitchen would be as grand as the rest of the house…and only she would act this way seeing it…this type of kitchen would be a dream to her…this will also probably be the only week that it will ever get used properly too. _Ren smiled thinking about her cooking and looked over at her happy to see her delight. He stood back up and held his hand out to her. "Well do you want to go over and look at it?" Kyoko looked up at him with tears still in her eyes, grabbed his hand and nodded yes unable to speak.

She walked pass the island it was mint green with a two level grey granite counter top. The higher level was meant to be a preparing/eating area and had light wood barstools in front of it. The lower level had a small sink and various kitchen equipment like a coffee maker, cutlery, and other assorted kitchen accessories. All the major appliances were stainless steal. To the left was the refrigerator, and a larger sink. Along the back wall was a glass top stove, microwave, two built in ovens and lots of counter space made of the same grey granite. The walls were covered from side to side with light wood cabinets; some doors had glass while others were plain hard wood. Very little of the mint green wall could be seen amongst them all. On the right side of the room there were two light wood doors which were side by side next to the sliding glass door. The one to the left was a small bathroom that had a sink and toilet. The walls were light blue and there were white tile accents. The door to the right opened up to a 5x5 walk-in pantry the walls were filled with all sorts of dry food stacked on shelves all the way up to the ceiling.

Kyoko walked back out and looked at Ren with a huge smile. "I don't think your going to have to worry about meeting my expectations anymore this is already much more then I ever expected." He could feel himself almost melt from her smile and words. _I didn't actually set this up for her but I'll take the credit if it's me that she wants to give it to. I still slightly feel bad though. _He thought smiling back at her.

"I'm glad you are pleased with it. Would you like a drink?" he said walking over to the table and opened up the champagne that was set out for them.

"Sure, why not. It was a gift I guess. It wouldn't be nice if we didn't except it." She replied looking over at the islands counter top seeing the envelope the president said would be there. She walked over and grabbed it.

"Although these rooms are lovely lets go back out to the living room and drink this." Ren said from behind her. "There's more seating and we could see what's on TV or something."

"Okay" she said and headed for the living room with the envelope, Ren following behind her with the champagne and flutes. She opened up the TV cabinet grabbed the remote that was on the ledge in front of the TV and walked over to the couch where Ren was sitting. She sat down and placed the remote next to her and Ren handed her the drink. "Thank you Tsuruga-san" she took it happily and took a sip. It was different from anything else she had ever tasted before but she liked its slightly fruity taste.

"Your very welcome" he said and took a sip of his own. He looked over noticing the envelope she was holding. "What's that?"

"I think it's the house rules and guidelines they left us. I found it on the kitchen counter top where they said it would be." She set her drink down and opened the envelope pulling out two other envelopes and a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and began looked at it for a moment then read:

**House rules and Guidelines: **

**1. There are certain rooms that have been locked up and you will not be able to get into them. Do not try to get in them.**

**2. Food and beverages are not allowed upstairs other then water(this does not include the office).**

**3. The house is to be locked and alarmed at all times. The instructions for the alarm can be found can be found next to it please remove them after you have learned them. **

"Did you do that Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko questioned. Ren got up from his seat and walked over the entrance. After he locked the door he found the alarm system next to it and followed the instructions and took the piece of paper and put it in his wallet for safe keeping. A couple minutes later he went back to the living room and took a seat next to Kyoko again.

"Okay the house is armed it says that the alarm will go off if we open any doors or windows without properly disarming it before hand. When we alarm the house we have 60 seconds to leave if we are exiting. I have the instructions in my wallet I can rewrite them later so you can have a copy of them too if you like." he stated picking up his drink again and took a sip.

"Okay" Kyoko replied and began reading the rules again.

**4. Everything else in open rooms is at your disposal.**

**5. Since you will be here for the week you must feed the fish since I gave the person that normally feeds them the week off. The food is in the cabinet next to the tank.**

"I don't remember seeing any fish do you?" Kyoko looked at Ren confused.

"Not that I can recall. We'll have to look for them later I'm sure they're here somewhere. We can always text Kuchiki-san if we can't find them she would know" Ren replied equally confused. Kyoko nodded and continued.

**6. When you leave at the end of the week make sure everything is turned off and put back into its place. **

**7. Every morning around 9am you will receive your new tasks for the day. The information that is on the folded piece of paper MUST be followed without argument. You must also read the folded piece of paper together. The tasks that you receive in your separate envelopes do not need to be read together and are up to you wither or not you follow them. We would strongly suggest that you do, considering they will help you achieve your goals for the week and if you ignore them your goals will most likely not be met. We would like you to do them on your own free will instead of feeling like you have to do them. **

**8. Lastly…..**

Kyoko looked at the last rule in shock. _Do we really have to? They can't be serious…I can't do this…there's no way Tsuruga-san is going to be willing to do this…wait Kyoko control yourself you have to get through this. It's on the folded piece of paper I have to follow it without argument. The president and director Kuchiki have told us to so it has got to be okay. They wouldn't do this to be mean. They must think it is for the best. Yeah, they know what they are doing. I have to trust them and not freak out about this. It's for my own good. It's going to help us be more comfortable together. It won't be that bad, and its only for a week what harm can come of it. _Kyoko thought convincing herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Mogami-san? Is everything okay? Is there something wrong? What's the last rule?" Ren questioned worried. _Do I even want to know? Something doesn't feel right. _

"Umm yeah everything is fine I was just thinking about it, I was a little nervous to be honest but I think its going to be fine I'm sure they have this rule for good reasons to help us be more comfortable with each other for the movie, and I trust you so its fine nothing bad at all." She said with a smile her words making Ren worry. "It says" Kyoko looked down at the paper again and continued.

**8. Lastly you will come to notice there is only one bedroom open for the two of you. You are to both sleep in it. **Ren went red in his seat. **Since you two will be in roles that requires you to be boyfriend/girlfriend and you must be very close for these roles, more then normally would for a role. We think this will be the easiest way for you to become comfortable with each other. We want you two to be with each other as much as possible. We know that this might be awkward for you two but remember this is for a greater good. Also Remember you must follow this!**

**-Director Kuchiki, President Takarada**

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko looked over at him and saw him in shock. "If your willing so am I. I mean they are having us do this for a reason so I think we should follow it, anyways it says we have too."

Her words broke him from his daze and he looked over at her. "Are you sure your okay with this Mogami-san?"

Kyoko nodded her head "Yes, I thought about it and well if we are going to do everything we need to do this week we might as well play by all the rules. So I'm okay with it. It can't be that bad. Let's do our best!"

Ren sat looking at her _so she's really okay with this…how am I going to be able to control myself…those two! I swear if they were here right now I would….I would… I don't know what I would do but I'm sure it would involve pain. I would show them what Cain really could do. But then again she's okay with this. She's already accepted it she really doesn't mind being in the….same…bed…with….me. _Ren felt himself blush again with his last thoughts. "Well if you are okay with it so am I. Nothing we can do about it I guess rules are rules. But if at any time you feel uncomfortable you just let me know okay?"

"Okay" Kyoko nodded and grabbed her drink to take another sip.

_I can't believe she is okay with this! And she's acting perfectly normal like it's nothing at all. Maybe it's me…maybe I'm the one that is thinking too much about this. _Ren grabbed the remote and turned on the TV it was on the discovery channel he didn't feel like finding something to watch so he decided to leave it and put the remote on the couch next to Kyoko. "You can change it if you like I don't really know what I want to watch so I don't care." She nodded and grabbed the remote and started looking through the guide. "Are those our tasks?" Ren questioned looking at the envelopes she had placed on the couch.

"umm yes I almost forgot" She picked them up and handed Ren his. She then proceeded to open hers.

**Kyoko-**

**Today we wish for you to explore the house and become acquainted with it. There is plenty of food in the kitchen so eat in tonight. We want you to look over the test results that you should still have and have a talk with Ren about them tonight either during or after dinner. We would like you to come up with at least 5 questions to ask him about his answers. We would also like you to take another step in your relationship with him and consider asking him if you may call him by his first name. Also consider allowing him to call you by your first name. It is one of the major steps of becoming better acquainted with someone. It shows that you feel comfortable with each other and have a close bond. This might help you feel more relaxed about your sleeping arrangements. **

**-President Takarada, Director Kuchiki**

**Ren-**

**Today you are to stay at the house. Eat in this evening and enjoy the accommodations of the house. You are to look over the test results which you should still have and come up with 5 questions about Kyoko-kun's answers and discuss them with her either at dinner or afterwards. Also consider asking her if it would be okay if you call her by her first name and vise versa it will bring you closer. We don't know what your plans are in the future with her, but we will let you know that when you return we plan to have you two become a couple in the public eye. Yes, promotional dating. You know that is not uncommon in show biz so you shouldn't be surprised. We are telling you this now because we hope that it doesn't have to come to that. This is your chance to win her heart without us having to make you become a couple. We want you two to want this not force it upon you which is what it will feel like if it comes to that. The reasoning behind it is because your work will seem like its slowing slightly so we are going to have to get you two in the public eye somehow. Hopefully news of you two becoming a couple will help hide the fact that your productions have slowed. We think it would be fitting considering your rarely in the news that way, hardly ever is there gossip about you. You tend to keep yourself at a distance like that and seem like a goody good in the public eye. We don't think this will harm your popularity in any way. It will most likely improve it, showing the people that you have that side of you as well. Take this all into consideration and don't let her know about it, we are leaving it in your hands till you get back here. **

**-President Takarada, Director Kuchiki**

**P.S. Try to be grateful about your sleeping arrangements and don't stress about them too much, we're sure it will be fine. **

_Leaving it in my hands huh. Try to win her heart or we are going to be forced into promotional dating. I guess it does make sense though, the public wouldn't think about our lack of production if they think we are focusing more on ourselves and each other. But promotional dating. No if I going to be her boyfriend for real I want it to be because she wants to not because she's being made to that just seems wrong. Either way I look at it I'm going to have to be her boyfriend so I might as well try to make this work. But she's still in high school, she's too young. Wait even earlier she said she's not as young as she seems, but still. Ergg guess I don't really have a choice though…_Ren sat lost in thought over his letter.

"Tsuruga-san…Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Mogami-san, sorry I was lost in thought"

"That's okay" Kyoko said looking at him. _I wonder what was in his letter, he seemed kind of out of it for a second there. _"Umm can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?" Ren said then finished off his drink trying to calm himself. Then began to pour himself a new one.

"Well…ummm…would you mind if I called you Ren-san? It's one of the tasks they gave me and I know we don't have to do them if we don't want to but….well I thought about it and I don't really mind if you call me by my first name but I didn't know how you would feel about it." Kyoko said looking down at her hands.

Ren looked over at her and felt himself smile. _Wow I didn't realize how nice it would be to hear her say my name. She must have got some of the same tasks that I got. _Ren smiled watching her. "Of course you can call me that if you like. It is a great honor that you will allow me to call you Kyoko-san as well." with that Kyoko raised her head and smiled at him pleased that he would allow her to call him Ren. "Anyways we have known each other for quite some time now, there is no reason not to call each other by our first names."

"That's what I was thinking too, thank you very much for allowing me" She said bowed slightly in her seat then finished her drink as well.

"You are welcome and thank you as well" Ren said and motioned to Kyoko's glass. "Would you like more?"

"Yes please" she smiled and reached out with her glass. "What would you like for supper? There's a lot of food here I'm sure no matter what you want there is probably stuff here for it"

"Ummm" Ren thought for a second. "I know how about hamburger and eggs" he said with a smile remembering how much she loved them.

"Ah that sounds great" Kyoko squealed excitedly. "I'll have to check if the ingredients are here" she stated getting up from her seat to head to the kitchen.

"By the way Kyoko-san do you need the test results? I have a task regarding them so I didn't know if you did as well" Ren said trying to catch her before she left.

"You do too?" Kyoko questioned somewhat shocked. _Maybe we have the same task. _

Ren laughed slightly "I'm going to take that as a yes you need them as well, I'll get them while you in the kitchen and bring them to you. I put them in my bag I figured we were going to need them at some point." Kyoko nodded and headed for the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10: Realizing Stupidity

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters only the Kuchiki's

Chapter 10: Realizing Stupidity

When Ren entered the kitchen he found Kyoko on a step stool she had found reaching for a rice cooker in one of the top cabinets. Her shirt was riding up slightly exposing a small portion of her lower back and up to her bellybutton in the front as she stretched. _Her back it looks so delicate, so soft, it's like it's calling me to touch it. _Ren stood staring at the newly exposed flesh then shook his head. _You can do this Ren…fight your temptations…do NOT give in now…she definitely doesn't want you to touch her…you'll scare her. _Ren repeated to himself and walked over to her. "Kyoko-san, do you need help?"

Kyoko jumped slightly being startled by his words and lost her balance. The step stool slid to the side and she began to fall only to be surrounded by warm strong arms. She looked up to find herself almost face to face with Ren and she began to blush. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you" Ren looked at her worried.

"Y-y-yes, I'm fine. I didn't realize you had come in. Just caught me a little off guard that's all. Thank you for catching me." Kyoko replied quietly with her head down trying to hide her blush and keep him from hearing her heart beat which was beginning to beat faster and faster with their closeness. _Why do I always get like this when he gets close to me. There has got to be something wrong with me. I shouldn't be acting like this. There has got to be a reason why my heart keeps doing this. _She stood in a daze with her thoughts for a moment then jumped away from him realizing that she was still that close to him.

"Your welcome, and I'm glad you didn't get hurt, you should be more careful" Ren said with a smile. Which made her heart beat faster. _Damn, she moved away so fast. I knew it she doesn't want to be touched by me. _Ren tried his best to keep his smile and not look disappointed at their very brief encounter. "What were you trying to get?"

"The rice cooker, I'm going to need it later for supper." Kyoko pointed to the cooker on the top shelf. Ren nodded and retrieved the cooker and placed it on the counter. "Thank you"

"It's no problem you should have just asked me in the first place I'm much taller then you after all"

"I'm not short!" Kyoko proclaimed as her demons started to surround her. _He's bullying me! How dare he pick on my height! (demons: he's a giant, an alien giant, he thinks he's better but he's just a giant) _"It's not my fault I'm not a giant like you"

With that Ren began to laugh looking at her getting all flustered, which irritated her even more and he noticed. "I never said you were short, anyways I wouldn't call you that" he said with smile and brought his hand up to his chin and thought for a second. "If anything I would call you fun sized…or…travel size for my convenience." Kyoko's anger washed from her face replaced with confusion at his words. _Fun sized? Travel size? Huh? What does he mean by that? Is that a compliment or is he just picking on me? _Ren looked at her and laughed again. "It's a compliment Kyoko-san, I like you just the way you are. You're the perfect size for a princess" He hoped this would brighten her mood, which it did instantly.

"Really! Like a princess!" Kyoko said excitedly with a huge smile on her face as she imagined herself in a princess gown.

"Kyoko-san?" Ren said for the fourth time finally snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yep" Kyoko looked over to see him handing her a stack of papers, a small note book and a pen. "What's that?"

"It's the results you needed. I found the paper and pen in the office. Hope you don't mind I have to keep your results to do my own task so these are just mine. Or do you need yours?"

"Oh I almost forgot" she said grabbing the papers and pen. "Nope I just need your results."

"Alright, well I'm going to go back out to the living room then. Figured I should probably do this alone."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I was thinking about going out back to do this, it's a nice day out figured I would try to enjoy it. Would you mind disarming the house so I could."

"Sure, I'm going to arm it back up though but I'll leave the back door unlocked so you can get back in if you need to. You'll sound the alarm when you do but don't worry we have 60 seconds to shut it off which is more then enough time. I wrote the code and instructions on the top paper by the way." Ren said pointing at the notebook in Kyoko's hand.

"Thank you, Ren-san" Her words made him smile. _Ah it sounds good hearing her say my name like that, I feel like I'm almost being spoiled. _Ren unarmed the house with the key pad next to the sliding glass door and opened the door for her. She stepped outside and turned to watch him close the door and re-alarm the house. She waved goodbye and he waved back at her smiling then turned to walk to the living room. She followed suit and turned around to explore the back yard.

From the back door it opened up to a patio that stretched out about 10 feet from the house and ran from the dinning room all the way over to where the living room began. On the right side there were 5 white lounge chairs and random plants in pots. To the left of the door against the house was a grill and prep area built into a tan-ish stone fixture. At the far end of it was a bar area that came out a little so you could step behind it and serve people, in front of it stood 5 white bar stools. At the far left end of the patio was a huge gazebo covered with a white weather-resistant sheer fabric. Inside was a white glass-toped table and 5 white plush patio chairs. In the back center of the patio there were 3 stairs that lead down to the lawn. Kyoko stood in shock at the scenery. _It's beautiful! It's like a fairy land._ Surrounding the back yard was a bamboo fence. In the far left corner was a large cherry blossom tree surrounded by various bushes and plants with purple, yellow, pink, and blue flowers. In front of that was a small wooden bench big enough to seat two. It had two little white weather resistant pillows on either side. The foliage spread across the left and back wall of the bamboo fence almost staking on top of each other leaving the center just grass. To the right was huge grey stone foundation which held a hot spring that was steaming slightly. More flowers and random foliage were set perfectly amongst the rocks creating a relaxing atmosphere. There were small stone Japanese statues and footlights randomly mixed with the foliage throughout the entire back yard creating a Zen garden like feel. Kyoko walked over to the bench in front of the cherry tree and sat down grabbing both of the pillows and put them behind her as she brought her feet up on the bench and got comfortable. She opened up the notebook, and began flipping through the pages of Ren's test results.

-After 45 minutes of frustration, awkward thoughts, and no questions-

**Chika - I need your help I need all the help I can get I can't think of anything-Mogami.** Kyoko gave up and text Chika unable to think of anything else. At this point she was pacing the yard waiting for a response. _Come on Chika please help me, I can't do this alone. None of this makes sense to me….Why would Ren put these answers? But I can't just ask that. Erggggggggg._

**Hey, need my help already that was fast! What can I help ya wit?-Chika** Kyoko nearly dropped the phone she was so excited that Chika had text back. She text back her situation with her task as quickly as she could desperate to get advice.

**R u wit Ren now?-Chika**

**No why?-Mogami**

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep**_ Kyoko's phone rang.

"Hello, Chika?" Kyoko answered.

"**Hey! Sorry but this convo needs to be vocal way too much to go over to be texting all of this."**

"Oh, okay. So your going to help me?" Kyoko asked desperately.

"**Ya of course I am I told you if you needed help with anything just count on me anyways this is way too interesting for me pass up"** Chika sounded like she was smiling.

"Thank you so much" Kyoko took a deep breath relieved.

"**Okay, so you have got to come up with questions right? about the test results. Sooooo what was the test? Like what was the questions and what were his answers? Read it over too me so I know everything then I can give you proper advice."**

Kyoko sat back down on the bench and picked up the test and read over the questions and answers to Chika.

"**Really, are you serious! They gave you a love test like one of the ones you find online. How original of them no creativity at all! Oh well that's besides the point. So those were Ren-san's answers huh well what's the big issue then? There pretty self explanatory" **

"What do you mean self explanatory? That there's no big issue? There is a real big issue I don't understand any of it!"

"**You what! What do you mean you don't understand any of it! He likes you Kyoko what's so hard to get?"**

"Ren-san does not like me in that way! I'm his student and nothing more, he can't possibly like me in that way" Kyoko argued.

"**Ummmmmmmmmm no"**

"What do you mean no?" Kyoko sat confused.

"**Kyoko he likes you! It clearly states that he likes you. He even said he would absolutely say yes if you were to ask him out."**

"Well yes it does say that but he says yes every time I ask him out like going to lunch or anything so that doesn't mean anything at all."

"**No, no, no honey that's not what that question means. That question means like if you were to ask him on a date."**

"A date! I would never ask Ren-san out on a date! That's just absurd why would I do that!"

"**Why not? You like him too don't you and don't even try to lie to me and say you don't."**

"I don't! I vowed a long time ago I would never love anyone again so there is no possible way that I can like him." Kyoko stated sternly.

"**You know that's not possible right"**

"Whats not possible?" Kyoko was confused again.

"**To vow to never love anymore. You can't choose who you fall in love with you just do."**

"How is that not possible? I told myself that I wouldn't and I won't"

"**First of all why would you do something stupid like that to vow never to love again?"**

"It's not stupid"

"**Yes it is" **Chika cut in.

"No it's not, and I have my reasons." Kyoko said and started to pout.

"**Kyoko listen to me its total stupid! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but ya completely and utterly stupid, and your reasons are stupid too. As a fellow woman I can not believe that you would let a man control your life like that it's just degrading." **

"Huh what do you mean? My reasons aren't stupid. No man controls my life I don't know what you are talking about." Kyoko stated trying to figure out what man Chika thought controlled her life.

"**Sho-fuwa…..does that name ring a bell"**

Kyoko froze for a second anger surrounding her with the mention on THAT mans name. "He does not control me, I don't know what you are talking about."

"**Kyoko don't play dumb with me Yashiro-san has told me everything and yes that man does control you and the worst part is your allowing him to."**

"No I'm not!" Kyoko denied every word of it. _There is no way that THAT man controls me anymore, I'm living my dream, and I'm doing it without his help! I do not love him anymore…and I never will again!_

"**Ergg, Kyoko please take a moment and really think about it. He's totally controlling you and you don't even realize it."**

"No he's not" Kyoko continued to argue.

"**Kyoko you asked for my help so I'm giving it, but in order for me to give it. You have to stop arguing and listen to what I have to say. For some dumb reason you have decided that because of everything that he has done to you that you are not going to love any other man ever again. Because of ONE man you have decided to completely blow off EVERY other man! That right there is just stupid. Not all men are the same, they all aren't like him, just like every woman is different. Just because he did something stupid like use you doesn't mean that they all are going to do that to you. You have to be smart about it and not let another man use you. Now that doesn't mean that you shouldn't give them the chance of being with you, that just means you have to be smart about it and not let them treat you like that again. Learn from your mistakes. If you don't give anyone a chance then your never going to find love and what kind of life is that. Instead of deciding your never going to love again you should be searching for love, for something better then what he offered you. For someone that will treat you the way that you want to be treated. Now let me ask you a question when you were in love with him before you found out that he was using you were you happy?"**

"Well…yes…I was happy." Kyoko said hesitantly.

"**Ya you were because being in love is fun! Being able to share your time with someone that is dear to you and do things for them and have them do things for you is a great feeling right."**

"Well I guess…but he didn't really do anything for me." Kyoko stated sadly thinking back on everything.

"**Ya well that's because you were in love with him but he wasn't in love with you. Instead he was just using you. Still it felt good to do things for him that's why you continued to do them. So learn from your mistake, you now realize what it feels like to be with someone that doesn't love you back that they don't do anything for you in return. So look for someone that does because that would mean that they love you too. Don't just hide from love altogether because of him! Think about it you were happy then when you were just doing things for him just imagine how happy you would be with someone that does do things back. Someone that cares about you just as much as you care about them. That's an amazing feeling trust me. You might think your happy now which is great I think its awesome that you have the ability to make yourself happy on your own but your such a nice caring person you really deserve someone that treasures you like you should be. You don't deserve to go through life on your own. No one should live life on their own because its just sad and lonely. In the end everyone needs someone to help them through everything, someone to lean on for support you could say. Do you understand me Kyoko?"**

"Yes I think so" Kyoko replied.

"**Okay so what am I telling you then? What are you getting from all of this?"**

"That I shouldn't give up on love. That I shouldn't let one man be my deciding factor on all of them. That I should give others a chance." Kyoko said thinking about everything but not sure she could accomplish it.

"**Not just anyone Kyoko, give Ren-san a chance."**

"Ren-san…There's no way he likes someone else."

"**What! Who the hell told you that?" **Chika asked demanded.

"Well he did"

"**What? Huh? Whoa back it up when did he say that?" **Chika was the one confused now.

"Well….he didn't exactly say it to…me…sort of…well…he didn't think it was me."

"**EXPLAIN"**

"He talks to me when I'm Bo sometimes and that was something he said, but he doesn't know I'm Bo"

"**What the hell is Bo!"**

Kyoko explained Bo to Chika and the conversations Bo has had with Ren. Once she was done explaining both Chika and Yashiro couldn't help it and started laugh loudly on the other end of the line. "Chika? Yashiro is that you too?" Kyoko began to feel embarrassed from them laughing at her.

"**Oh ya sorry I forgot to tell you your on speaker phone. Sorry but I just felt bad not allowing Yashiro-san here to listen, and you did say you needed all the help you could get. You know he is a very proud supporter of you and Ren-san getting together."**

"Really?" Kyoko was shocked it was her first time hearing of this. _So he wants us to be together? _

"**Yes I am Kyoko-san I live for the day that I can see the two of you together. I can say with a 100% guaranty Ren defiantly has feelings for you in that way. He's told me himself." **Yashiro's voice came through the phone.

"Then what about the girl that is in high school that he was talking to Bo about?" Kyoko asked confused and shocked over what Yashiro had just said.

"**Kyoko honestly hun your having a blonde moment right now really! Think about it." **Chika voice came back on the line and Kyoko sat in thought for a moment.

"ummm" Kyoko was still confused.

"**Still don't get it do you?" **Chika said and sighed.

"No" Kyoko sounded somewhat depressed.

"**Aren't you in high school?" **

"Well yes but"

"**But what? How many high school girls do you think he knows? You're the only one! Kyoko he was talking to Bo about YOU!" **Kyoko took a deep breath in when realization hit her.

"So it's me. He actually likes me. That's why he treats me the way he does. That's why everyone keeps telling he likes me, but I never believed any of them. I've…been…blind to it this whole time. How long has he liked me?"

"**Since he found his character in Dark moon, or at least I think that's when he finally noticed it himself. Personally I think he liked you before that but even he was too blind to realize it. Since then I think he's been patiently waiting for you to come around." **It was Yashiro again.

"For that long" Kyoko sat staring at the ground. _Has he really felt like that towards me since then? And I haven't once noticed his feelings towards me. _Memories of their moments together like her birthday, being in pillow in the dressing room, moments with her as Setsu flooded her mind. "I…oh…eggg…hmm" All she could make was random noises words just couldn't form.

"**I think realization has kicked in finally Yashiro-san"** Chika said with a laugh. **"Bout time huh. I still can't believe out of all people in the world he opens up to a chicken hahaha sorry but that's just funny" **Chika said to Yashiro.** "Hey Kyoko!" **Chika said trying to get her attention.

"Yes" Kyoko managed to get out still in shock.

"**So now that everything makes sense I think you should give him a chance. He seems like he would be a really good guy for you to take another chance at love with. He doesn't seem the type to hurt a girl or use her like that other loser did. That's as long as you want to give him a chance, I mean you do like him don't you Kyoko?"**

"Well I don't know, I never really thought about him like that. He's my Senpai after all."

"**Kay you have got to stop calling him that. With that kind of a title I'm sure he probably thinks he will never have a chance with you. That's probably one of the reasons he thinks your too young too and why he doesn't try anything with you. I'm sure if you stopped treating him like that and more like a normal guy that you look up to and rely on he would be more apt to try to get with you. Think about it Kyoko he's more then just a Senpai to you right. I mean you do things with him and feel things towards him that you didn't feel towards your past Senpai's right?"**

"Well…ya" Kyoko said thinking about it.

"**Do you enjoy being around him? Does he ever do anything that makes you blush? Or has your heart beat ever got faster when being with him?" **Chika questioned.

Kyoko sat lost in her thoughts thinking about what Chika said and how she felt earlier that day when she was in his arms. _That's what those feelings meant, that's why my body was acting like that, it was trying to tell me but I wasn't listening. I….I….might actually….like him…in…that way. _Kyoko sat not knowing what to do now she was lost. "W-w-w-w-what d-d-do….I do?" She managed to squeak out. "what….am I suppose…to ask him?" She felt herself almost get dizzy from everything going around in her mind. Her demons that hated love were screaming and her angels were rejoicing around them.

"**hmmm…I don't think you should vocally ask him anything. Personally I think there is only one way to figure out if what he said was really true and if what you feel is really true too."** Chika stated.

"What should I do then?" Kyoko asked unable to think of anything on her own.

"**Well I think the only way to find out is if you kiss him"** Chika stated smoothly.

"What!" that was not what Kyoko thought she would say.

"**Yep just walk straight up to him and kiss him. Don't say anything just do it. How I see it he's been waiting patiently for you to come around and is probably too afraid to make the first move himself. Probably because he thinks you might freak out on him or something. So your going to have to be the one to make the first move. Face it, your kind of the one that put yourself in that position being so damn blind and uptight about everything pertaining to love. Now its you that is going to have to take the first step. If you kiss him and it feels good and you like it then you like him like that. If you kiss him and don't feel anything happy then you don't like him like that, but be honest with yourself and don't lie. That's what people call spark."**

"Well how do I know how he feels?" Kyoko asked worried.

"**That's easy if he likes you he'll kiss you back, but don't freak out if he doesn't do it for a couple of moments. You have got to give him time to register everything men can be dense sometimes. I'm sure he's been dying to kiss you for some time now and you might shock him a little, but I have a feeling once that shock wears off he'll be really happy and kiss you back. So promise me you won't freak if he just sits there and stares at you for a moment."**

"I promise" Kyoko said nervous now. _Can I really do this, should I do this….Well she said I'd be able to figure out if I truly care for him this way too if I do this. _"What happens if I don't feel…the spark you talk about."

"**Well if you really don't feel it then just say "Sorry, I don't think I like you in that way. I didn't feel anything like that when we kissed" its as easy as that." **Chika stated proudly(She has used this excuse before).

"Okay, Thanks Chika"

"**No problem anytime, I'll talk with you later and good luck!" **Chika said and hung up. Kyoko sat on the bench for another 15 minutes lost in thought about everything. Finally she stood up and walked towards the living room windows. _Well there's no use debating over it…I might as well just do it and go from there. I hope he doesn't get mad at me too much. I still don't know if this is something I really should be doing, but Chika says it's the only way so it probably is. Even Yashiro-san said he liked me. Just like Moko-san and Ogata-san had so long ago. I just got to suck it up and do it or I'm never going to know. If it doesn't work then I'll just say what Chika said and forget about it. Yep…erase that moment from my memory just like I erase my times with Sho. I just hope Ren-san would still consider being my Senpai if it doesn't work out. _Kyoko stood in front of the living room window determined and looked in at Ren who was sitting on the couch lost in his own thoughts. She raised her hand and knocked loudly 3 times on the window which caught his attention. She pointed to the door motioning him to unarm the house and open it for her. She watched him get up off the couch and walk down the hallway and she made her way to the back door.

Half way down the hall Ren heard his cell phone beep and he dug it out of his pocket to see he had a text message. He flipped it open and realized it was from Yashiro.

**If you know what's good for you. You will reciprocate. -Yashiro**

Ren looked down at the text confused _what on earth does he mean by that?_ Ren snapped his phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket and continued his way to the dinning room where he unarmed the house and opened the door. "Welcome back" He said with a smile and she stepped inside. He closed the door and turned to face her. Once he was facing her she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her placing her lips on his. Ren's eyes went wide as he felt her lips on his.

_There warm, soft, and much gentler then I thought. She was right this feels nice. He smells nice too. _Kyoko thought and lost herself slightly in the kiss then pulled away looking up at him. Ren looked down at her shocked. _Did she really just do what I think she did. Her lips felt so nice on mine. But why?_ Ren stood looking back at her for a moment lost in his thoughts and then remembered Yashiro's recent text message. _Wait was he talking about this? How did he know? _Ren didn't think much more about it and gave into his desires and reached for Kyoko wrapping his left arm around her back bringing her body close to his. His right hand reached up and cradled her cheek as he kissed her back being as gentle as possible but trying to convey his feelings at the same time. _Wow she didn't say it would be anything like this…This kiss is so much different then the one that I just gave him…there's so much more passion behind it…that means they were right he does like me…he does. _Kyoko let his kiss wash over her and she felt herself begin to melt in his arms. A couple seconds later he pulled away from her looking down at her and smiled. _This look, this smile, its like nothing I've ever seen him do before…it's like the king of the night almost…is..is..is this what he's like when he's showing his love? _Kyoko stood staring at him lost in his eyes not saying a word as he did the same. After about a minute she shook herself from her thoughts and broke the silence. "So it's true what everyone said. You do like me."

"hmm" Ren grunted and nodded yes still speechless.

Kyoko smiled and blushed then turned her head away. Ren found himself chuckling a little at this. "W-w-well then now that we have that settled I think I should start making supper" Kyoko spit out and stepped away from Ren and headed for the kitchen leaving him alone. He found himself following her without realizing it and took at seat on one of the bar stools at the island and watched her as she walked around the kitchen getting ingredients and pans ready. _Did that really just happen? Did she really just kiss me? It was like a dream any time now I should be waking up I just know it. _


	11. Chapter 11: Shaky night

**Authors Note: I've been made aware that my "definitely" are actually being auto-corrected into "defiantly" for some reason sorry if that has caused any confusion. I'm beginning to really hate auto-correct. Oh well, as always enjoy! Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters only the Kuchiki's**

**Chapter 11: Shaky night**

**Kyoko grabbed a bunch of carrots and began washing them in the large sink away from Ren. Even though she was using hot water her hands couldn't help but shake slightly as she felt his eyes on her. **_**What do I do now? **_**She began to panic. **_**He just keeps staring at me. He hasn't said anything yet. Is he mad now? I knew I shouldn't have done that. Why did I listen to Chika? **_**After she was done washing the carrots she walked over to the island slowly never looking up at Ren once. She grabbed a cutting board out of the cabinet and placed the carrots on top. She took one of the chef's knifes out of the cutlery block and started chopping a carrot. Half way through she stopped and set down the knife unable to stop her hands from shaking. **

"**Kyoko-san are you alright?" Ren broke the silence worried. **

"**Yep" Kyoko squeaked out looking up at him their eyes meeting for a second then she returned her focus to the carrot again and blushed. **_**Why can't I look at him fully? I can't manage to do anything I'm too nervous. I should have asked what I should do after the kiss but I didn't even think about it. He's still staring thou. What could he possibly be thinking? **_

"**Are you sure?" Ren questioned. **_**She doesn't look like she's fine. What should I say? Should I ask her about it? She seems like she's frightened now. She's probably regretting it, maybe she didn't feel anything when we kissed. **_

**Kyoko stood still trying to think of what to say. When she couldn't think of anything she decided fleeing would be her best option. "Would you mind if I cooked supper a little later?" It came out in almost a whisper. **

"**Sure it's only a little after 5 anyways, if you want I can make it" He said then cringed a little thinking of how it would come out tasting if he actually made it. **

"**No there's no need for that I can do it" Kyoko said hastily. "I…I..I would just like to take a shower first, since I haven't had one yet today." It was the first excuse she could think of to get away from her situation. **

"**Oh that's right I almost forgot" Ren said remembering the shower at the hotel and cringing more. "I moved our bags to the stairs" he pointed over at them. "I think the shower is probably upstairs."**

"**Thanks" Kyoko said walking over and grabbing hers. "I'll be back in a little bit then" she said looking back at him then made her way up the stairs. Ren sat still in his seat lost in his thoughts. **_**She's defiantly regretting it, she can't even be around me now. This is bad, what made her kiss me in the first place? **_**Then he remembered Yashiro's text. **_**What did he do? He must have known if he sent me text like that, he must have said something. This is why I don't tell people things, if he had kept his mouth shut none of this would have happened, she wouldn't be acting this way, everything would be fine right now. She would still be cooking dinner just fine.**_

"**Ummmm Ren-san" Kyoko's voice came from the stairs about 5 minutes later stirring Ren from his thoughts. **

"**Yes Kyoko-san" Ren said excitedly glad to hear Kyoko calling to him. He got up from his seat and walked over to the stairs and looked up to see her standing at the top.**

"**I think I found the fish" Kyoko's voice sounded like she was almost in shock as she stood there looking down at him. **

"**Huh" Ren replied confused then remembered the house rules and the fish they were suppose to feed. **

"**Y-y-you have got to see this" Kyoko's sentence ended with a small giggle which intrigued Ren. He made his way up the stairs as Kyoko turned and began walking down the hallway that was lined with paintings and photos hung on cream colored walls. There were 4 light wood doors two on both sides of the hall leading to rooms that were all locked up; probably guest rooms. They walked to the end of the hall way where there was one door that was open. Ren stepped in to see their bedroom for the week and stared at his new surroundings. **

**The room was huge and had about a 10 foot ceiling built with the same style as the living rooms ceiling. Scattered around it was small built in lights and in the center hung yet another chandelier. The rooms walls were painted a light blue color and to the right of the entrance was the bed which was definitely the focus piece of the room. It was a king size bed with a dark blue padded head board that jutted out from the wall about a foot. The center of it was a lighter blue and was inset slightly with small reading lights at the top. The bedding was satin in various shades of blue which matched the room and there was 6 various sized pillows. At the end of the bed stood two dark blue pillars attached to the beds foot board that were about 6 feet high. Between the pillars and the head board were dark blue rods that connected them. A sheer cream colored fabric hung from them creating a canopy that surrounded the bed and was tied in bunches around the pillars. **_**That's the bed that I'm going to have to sleep in with her! **_**Ren took a noticeable gulp in his nervousness.**

**At the foot of the bed was a small light orange bench seat which faced a light tan stone fireplace that went from floor to ceiling. On both sides of the bed were light wood night stands which held an alarm clock, two small lamps, candles and fake blue and orange flowers. The right wall of the room was all windows just like the down stairs and had thick orange curtains at either end, on the right side there was another small alarm pad. In the middle of the glass wall was a sliding glass door which opened up to a small balcony that had two white chairs and a small white table. Between the fireplace and the wall of windows was a plush light orange colored lounge chair with a small pillow and a cream colored throw blanket on it. To the left of it was a round light wood side table with a candle on it. Behind it was a large tan floor vase with hay like looking branches coming out of it. There was a tan colored shaggy fur rug that covered most of the hard wood floor connecting all the different areas of the room together. To the left of the fire place were random shelves lined with various cream, orange, and blue candles as well as some more fake flowers. On the left side of the entrance were 3 light wood doors which separated the wall. The first two doors were walk in closets one for him and one for her. Between the two doors was a small light wood cabinet that was about 3 feet tall, on top of it was a couple of candles. Kyoko was standing next to the last door on the left which was the bathroom as she watched Ren examine the room.**

"**They're in here" Kyoko said and pointed into the bathroom. Ren walked over to her and entered the bathroom and she followed. It was by far the biggest bathroom he had ever seen. The walls of the room were lined with tan limestone tiles. In front of the entrance along the wall was a huge dark wood vanity with two sinks and a cabinet in-between which went to the ceiling holding towels, washcloths, and various bathroom products. Above the sinks were two large mirrors that went 6 inches from the ceiling and had lights on top. In front of each sink was small dark wood stools with white plush seats that could be tucked up under the sinks next to the trash cans if they needed to be. On the other side of the vanity was the white porcelain toilet that was separated from the room by a small tiled wall. Across from the vanity was the huge white two person tub which was raise up from the rest of the floor by two steps. There was a huge window on the wall behind it framed with dark wood. To the left of the tub in the corner of the room was a glass walled shower. The wall between the tub and the shower was not just glass but a huge fish tank which was about 5 feet tall. Inside was about 50 different brightly colored tropical fish and various coral and plants. Just in front of the tank between the tub and the shower was a small dark wood cabinet that held the fish food like the rules had said. Scattered around the room on various surfaces were candles of different shapes and sizes, fake white and blue flowers, and white porcelain jars containing items like cotton balls and such.**

**Ren walked over and stared at the fish tank in amazement. **_**I can't believe he has a tank like this in his master bathroom of all places. Why on earth would you put one in here?**_** He reached into the cabinet and pulled out some food and stepped up to the tub platform and put some in the tank. Some of the fish made their way up to the surface to eat while others waited for the food to sink to the bottom. Ren stood for a moment watching the fish then put the food away and turned to Kyoko. **

**She couldn't help it anymore and started laughing. "Why would they be in here?" she managed to get out between laughs. **

"**I have no idea" Ren said plainly equally confused and started laughing himself. "It's impressive though I have to admit." he said looking back at the tank once more. **

"**I'd have to agree, but it's kind of weird too. I just know I'm going to feel like they are staring at me while I take my bath." she said looking at them and giggled again. Her words making him laugh again thinking about it. **_**Why do they get to watch**_** Ren thought suddenly envious of the fish. **

"**Well…I don't know how to help you there. Guess you could just try pretending they aren't there." He said trying to be helpful. "Enjoy your bath" He said with a smile and made his way for the door. **

"**Thank you" Kyoko said and closed it behind him bowing slightly as he left. She turned around once again and took one more look at the tank. After a moment she walked over and began running the water in the huge tub. She found soap in the large cabinet and within 10 minutes she found herself relaxing in a nice bubble bath. **

"**Kyoko-san" Ren voice called out from the door which made her jump slightly. **

"**Yes" she yelled back.**

"**I'm going to go outback for a bit so if you hear the alarm go off that's just me okay" he explained.**

"**Alight, there's a hot spring back there if you would like to take a bath in that. If you don't feel like waiting for this one" she informed him remembering he hadn't bathed yet either. **

"**Thanks, I might just do that" he yelled back. **

"**Your welcome" with that she heard him leave and she began watching the fish in front of her. **

**Mean while Ren made his way down stairs and grabbed his cell phone and a change of clothes and headed outback. He stood on the patio and surveyed his surroundings amazed at the enchanting environment. He made his way down to the hot spring and looked around for a cabinet that might have a towel and found one behind one of the large rocks between the spring and the patio. He grabbed one and undressed quickly behind the rock and got into the hot spring. He set the towel on the tall rock behind him keeping it dry and flipped open his cell phone. **

**He texted Yashiro What did you do? -Ren. **He leaned back slightly on the rock getting comfortable and looked up at the evening sky, which was now turning shades of pink, blue, and purple. His phone beeped and he looked down.

**I didn't do anything. She talked with Chika. Y? -Yashiro**

**That's not helpful. Talked about what?-Ren **he replied not satisfied with Yashiro's answer. _She talked with Kuchiki-san. I don't know how I should feel about that. What could they have talked about? _He began to worry.

**That's something you should ask her don't you think? -Yashiro **

Ren groaned _can't he at least tell me something! _**Never mind, and I can't-Ren **

**What do you mean you can't. What did you do?-Yashiro**

**I didn't do anything she just won't talk with me. -Ren**

**Well you did kiss her back RIGHT?- Yashiro**

**Of course I did. I'm not that stupid -Ren**

**Well you should be fine then. Talk with each other when she's ready. I'm sure you two will figure it all out. Just give her some time she's probably still trying to figure things out herself. -Yashiro**

**Sure fine and by the way your horrible at helping -Ren**

**I do my best-Yashiro **With that Ren sighed and set his phone off to the side in the grass. _You do your best, ya right you didn't help at all! What on earth could they have talked about? Well obviously me, but what could have been said. Why was it decided that she should kiss me? None of this makes sense. Of all things she didn't say anything just kissed me how could that have helped anything? What was the point of it? _Ren felt himself get more and more frustrated with his thoughts. _Well I guess there's no point in thinking about it. I'm just going to have to figure out from her whenever she decides on talking I just hope that's soon because everything is just going to be awkward till then. _He closed his eyes and leaned back more trying to relax and enjoy the hot spring.

Back upstairs Kyoko jumped slightly as she heard her phone go off in her pile of clothing on the floor next to the tub. She leaned out of the tub and grabbed it flipping it open to see who it was from.

**You have got to talk to him!-Chika **_Huh _Kyoko looked at the text confused. _How does she know I haven't talked with him._

**I don't know what to say -Kyoko** she texted back honestly.

**Anything, everything be honest tell him the truth -Chika**

**The truth?-Kyoko**

**Yes like why you kissed him. Don't just kiss him then not say anything. I said only keep your mouth shut before the kiss not after! -Chika**

**It's so weird though I freeze up when I go to talk to him. -Kyoko**

**Well get over it. You can't do this to him he's going to start thinking something bad like you didn't like it or something like that -Chika**

**Okay I'll talk with him-Kyoko**

**Sooo how did it go by the way. Did you like it? Do you like him?-Chika **

Kyoko looked at her phone and blushed. **Yes, I pretty sure I do-Kyoko**.

**Good glad to hear that. Now suck it up and talk. It's going to be awkward till you do so you might as well get it over with. Anyways it will be so much more fun after and if he kissed you back you have nothing to worry about. Have fun! be honest-Chika**

Kyoko flipped her phone shut and set it to the side. _She's right, it's going to be like this till I talk with him…but I don't know how to start. _She pouted slightly and grabbed some bubbles in front of her. _All he did afterwards was watch me in the kitchen. What does he expect me to say, I figured at least he would say something but he didn't. Ergg I still can't believe I did that its so out of character for me. _She tossed the bubbles towards her feet in her frustration. _I guess its good though I mean that would mean I'm no longer under Sho's control anymore. Ah I have to stop thinking about him erase him from my mind. It did feel really good though. _Kyoko blushed remembering the kiss. _Okay I need to talk with Ren-san._ She began to blush more._ It feels weird yet nice calling him that, I'm glad he said yes to it. Okay Kyoko focus I just have to talk with him! I need to tell him why I kissed him. That I needed to see if I really felt that way and I needed to know how he felt. He deserves to know the truth, even if it's not something he wants to hear. But I still don't really know how he feels. That's it I can ask him that. I can start by asking him if he liked it or how he felt about it. Having him talk first might help me. _Her eyes widened and she smiled with her new idea._ But I still need to make sure I tell him how I feel or something. How do I feel? _Kyoko sat trying to get her feelings together so she could understand them. _well umm it felt nice it wasn't bad, but do I like him? _

_Well I guess I do. I mean I don't know if I love him, but I guess I could say I like him more then I normally would for a Senpai. I should stop calling him that, because if he is like a Senpai I wouldn't think of him like this. When I really think about it there's nothing really that I can think of that I don't like about him. I can talk with him, I feel comfortable around him, I trust him, I'm usually happy when I'm with him, he's kind to me more then Sho ever was. He's always willing to help me no matter what it is I ask. I guess I could say there are times when I look forward to meeting him, and he's attractive. _Kyoko sat with wide eyes about her last thought. _Oh my god! I do like him! When did this happen! Was Chika right have I really been this blind! Just because of Sho! I HATE that man! How could I have been that stupid! I need to talk to him! _She made up her mind and stood grabbed her towel and began drying off.

_Wait what happens if he doesn't feel the same way? _Kyoko froze scared of her thoughts. _Well he did kiss me back. He didn't yell at me or anything, but then again he didn't say anything so maybe he is mad. Wait he kissed me back so he has to feel something right? No wait I'm just going to have to ask him I can't freak out too much about this Chika said I can't freak about anything. I need to talk to him. I have got to calm down this can't be that bad, if it was he would have yelled at me by now. _With that Kyoko finished drying herself and grabbed her new clothes and put them on. She made her way back down stairs and looked around to find that Ren wasn't in the house. _He must still be outside _She thought as she walked into the dinning room. _I'll just wait and start dinner then_. She made her way to the kitchen and picked up where she left off.

15 minutes later Kyoko had finished chopping up the vegetables and set them up to steam and had began cooking the hamburg(steak). She was about to flip them over when she was startled by a loud ringing noise that encompassed the house. _Did I set the fire alarm off? No I couldn't have its not burning _Kyoko began to panic. She turned to see Ren rushing in the door and over to the key pad pressing the code in. Kyoko took a deep breath relieved that it was just him coming in. He grabbed his bag and began walking over to the stairs when he caught a whiff of Kyoko's cooking and turned to see her staring at him from the kitchen.

"Kyoko-san I didn't even see you there" He said somewhat shocked. "Sorry if I scared you"

"It's alright I forgot that you were outside. I thought I had set the fire alarm off or something. Supper should be done in about 10-15 minutes." She said remembering what it was she was doing and turned back to the stove.

"Alright, I'm going to bring my stuff upstairs then I'll be back down to help" Ren said and headed up stairs. Moments later he was back in the kitchen unsure of what to do he decided to put some rice in the rice cooker. By that time Kyoko was done with the hamburg and had started frying the eggs. She removed the vegetables from the stove and scooped them out onto the plates and placed the pan into the sink to be cleaned. She then placed the hamburg and now ready eggs on the plates and started stirring up a sauce to dip them in placing some in two small cups and set them on the plates as well. She placed one of the plates in front of Ren on the island and one in front of the seat next to him and started to scoop some rice into two small bowls. She grabbed the rice and some utensils walked around the island and handed Ren his and then took a seat beside him and placed her own down. They sat in silence eating slowly, tension building between them as they did.

"Tastes good" Ren broke the silence.

"Thank you" Kyoko replied looking down at the food on her plate. _Okay I need to talk, I need to say something to him. _She built up her courage and looked over at him. "Ren-san"

"Yes Kyoko-san" Ren said as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth and looked over at her.

"Umm…..well….about earlier I just needed to find out" Kyoko said hesitating slightly unsure on what to say.

"Find out what exactly?" Ren replied after a moment confused.

"How I felt and how you felt" Kyoko said turning her focus back to her food and pushed it around on her plate with her knife nervously.

"Well did you figure it out?" Ren asked curiously.

"Yes…well no.. sort of" Kyoko was still unsure.

"What are you having trouble figuring out?" Ren said hopeful. _She's seriously thinking about everything, about me in that way. _The thought made him smile slightly.

"Well…You." Kyoko stopped what she was doing and looked back over at him. "How do you feel about everything? I think I know how I feel but I still don't know how you feel clearly. I don't understand everything completely. A number of people say you like me as…well…more then just a student." Her voice started to get quiet with her last words. "But I just don't understand you've never made any advances other then just being my Senpai or at least none that I've realized so I can't really believe it, but earlier you kissed me back so I'm confused. So I guess what I'm saying is that I need you to tell me in your own words."

"Okay…umm…give me a moment" Ren said thinking of where he should start. _I have to make sure I say everything clearly so it makes sense to her, and in a way that doesn't scare her. Remember I have got to get her to like me or they are going to force us into a relationship and I just can't let that happen, not after what happened earlier. _He took a deep breath and began.

"Your right I don't think of you as a student. To be truthful I never really did, that's something that you came up with on your own and I just kind of played along." He paused for a moment and looked forward at nothing really just unable to look at her as he spoke and continued. "Let's see, guess I should start at the beginning. When I first met you I didn't like you too much I thought you were annoying and were getting into the acting business for all the wrong reasons, but over time you proved me wrong and I'm glad you did because from what I've seen you've become a very good actress. Slowly I started to notice things about you more and more and found myself wanting to see you more and more. Even I didn't realize that I liked you at first it just kind of snuck up on me. I finally noticed and accepted it when you came over to help me figure out Katsuki for Dark Moon. Do you remember that evening?" he asked looking over at her.

Kyoko nodded her head acknowledging she remembered and he looked forward again still unable to look at her and speak. "When we fell and I grabbed a hold of you and hugged you I got the overwhelming urge to not let go. For the first time I realized what it meant by the saying "can't help, but to hold tightly" to someone. It is a saying I heard somewhere that usually is said in regards to a feeling you get towards someone you like. That was the first time I had ever truly felt it before and at first it really caught me off guard. Ever since then I've been aware of my feelings towards you but have been to afraid to act upon them. I was afraid you would run away, erase me just like you have Sho-san and it scared me because I don't want that. I would rather live with you by my side as a friend then lose you completely because I acted on my desires. So since then I've tried to ignore those feelings telling myself your too young, you couldn't possibly like me like that, or something, anything really." He paused and looked down at his food then back over to her. "That's the truth. Its okay if you don't feel the same way. If you would like we can stay friends like what happened earlier never happened. As long as you keep me in your life somehow that's good enough for me." He said his last words slightly depressed but wore a hopeful smile. _I'm suppose to be trying to make her my girlfriend not giving her the okay to just be friends. What am I thinking? _

Kyoko sat in her seat looking at him speechless her heart beating so hard and fast she found it hard to breath. _He really likes me. Me, Kyoko, he likes me. _She couldn't believe it. "Why me?" she said in almost a whisper but he heard it.

Ren chuckled slightly under his breath. "That's a good question, one that I don't really have a answer for. Somehow you managed to get to me over time I guess. I don't really know how to describe it, but I can say your one of the very few people in the world that has the ability to touch my heart and understand me like you do. Sorry but that's the only answer I can give you."

Kyoko looked down at her food processing his words. "So what your saying is you want to….date me?" She could barely get out the last words.

Ren sat for a second looking at her "Yes, I guess you can say I've wanted that for a while now but I've never been able to say it. I never thought a day like this would come. I didn't think you would ever consider it. I wouldn't want to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything that you didn't want to do. So I've stayed silent."

Ren's eyes went wide slightly at her words. _Is she…could she be…giving me a chance? Does she want me to ask her? For real? Does that mean she feels the same? _Ren smiled slightly and cleared his throat. "Kyoko-san…would you…w-w-w-would you go out with…me?" He said nervously bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Is that better?"

Kyoko sat still unable to break away from his eyes. "L-l-like be your girlfriend going out? For real? Not just in the movie?" Her voice came out but she could barely hear her words over her heartbeat.

Ren looked over at her with hopeful eyes and shook his head and said "Yes will you be my girlfriend in real life" and bit his lower lip in his nervousness waiting for a response. Unaware that his whole body was slightly shaking.

Kyoko sat in disbelief on what she had just heard. _He's really asking me! I've got to make a decision. Yes or no? Well I did decide that I liked him upstairs, I don't think those feelings would just go away now and my hearts beating out of control. What happens if I make the wrong choice? If I say yes I don't know what will happen, but if I say no I'm not giving him a chance at all. _"Y-y-yes I would like to give it a try" she managed to get out in a quiet voice. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "B-b-but if it doesn't work do you promise we can still be friends?" she said a little louder.

Ren took a quick breath in with her words. "Of course" he said and couldn't help but reach over to her and pull her into a hug happy that he finally had her all to himself. Kyoko buried her face into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his large shoulders without realizing it.

"Promise me something?" Kyoko said into his shoulder.

"Anything" he said trying to catch his breath his heart was beating so fast he was finding it hard.

"Please don't hurt me" she said and felt water build up in her eyes.

"Promise I'd rather die then do that" he replied squeezing her tighter to him. They sat like that for a couple minutes then he began to release her. When they were far enough apart to see each others face he brought his hand up and wiped away the tear that was on her cheek and smiled. "Now lets finish supper" He said in a warm voice. They let go and turned back to their now semi-cold meals and finished them with random small talk about nothing in particular. When they were done they put all the dishes in the sink and made their way to the living room.

They both sat on opposite sides of the corner part of the couch and turned on the TV. Ren flipped though the channels asking Kyoko what she would like to watch, but both were undecided. Finally they came to a movie that was about to start that nether one of them had seen before but heard was good. It was called "The Ring". Kyoko pulled her knees up to her chest as she began to watch the movie which didn't seem that bad. She wasn't particularly good with horror movies but still enjoyed watching them. The beginning seemed a little eerie but wasn't too scary. Without realizing it she began to shake slightly which was noticed by Ren as he found himself looking over at her every couple of minutes in a way reminding himself that she was in fact sitting there next to him. He got up from the couch and walked to the cabinet behind it and pulled out a blanket without her even noticing he had moved. He walked back around and sat down just in time to see the main character of the movie watch the supposedly "cursed" movie. He looked over to see Kyoko squeezing her knees to her chest and breathing heavily.

"Kyoko-san, are you okay?" he asked and touched her shoulder which made her jump and him laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said between laughs which made Kyoko glare at him.

"I'm not scared" she spit out and blushed in her embarrassment.

"Could have fooled me" he said smiling at her. _She looked like she was about to scream or cry. _She just tucked her head behind her knees and pouted. _She is just so cute and she's finally all mine. _He couldn't help but think as he looked at her like this. "Your not very good with scary movies are you?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Not really" Kyoko said from behind her knees "But I really like watching them anyways" she admitted. Ren smiled and nodded he grabbed the one of the pillows at the end of the couch and moved to the corner bringing his legs up on the left side of the couch.

"Come here" he motioned for her to move over to him. Kyoko hesitated at first but slowly moved over to him stopping about a foot away from him. Ren looked over at her confused. "Don't worry I don't bite I promise."

Kyoko looked over at him and smiled then looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry its just…It's just that I…umm…I don't really know how to act around you now. I'm a little nervous."

Ren smiled and over and lifted her chin up to face him. "It's okay I understand I am too. Just try to act normal you don't have to do anything special. Just be you and try to relax that's all. Don't worry I won't push you to do anything we will go slow." Kyoko nodded her head in his hand and smiled a little more relaxed. "Now come here it's okay. Your shaking I don't know if it's because your scared or cold but if its because you scared rely on me I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Kyoko moved towards him slightly and he brought his hand down and grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was facing the TV with her back to him which made her eyes go wide at the movement. He took the pillow and set it in his lap and grabbed her shoulder guiding her to lay down on the right side of the couch which she did and looked up at him and smiled. He grabbed the blanket that he had set on the back of the couch in his movement and spread it out across her allowing her to bring her arms up on top of it. "See its not that bad now is it?"

"No" She said blushing slightly at her position on him.

"Good" He smiled and set his arm lightly across her belly and grabbed her left hand. "Now if you get scared just hold on to my arm, and remember I'm right here" Kyoko nodded and wrapped her right arm around his and put her hand on top of his and her left. She returned her focus to the TV and began watching the movie again. _I can't believe this is actually happening. Never in a million years did I think she would be my girlfriend let alone let me hold her like this. She's so warm she can't be cold she must just be scared. Next time I see her I should probably thank Kuchiki-san I don't know what she said but right now I don't really care. I finally have her in my arms and that's all that matters. _Ren thought looking down at her then began watching the movie again. Kyoko's thoughts were also drifting away from the movie _This feels nice. I actually like this. Watching movies like this with him, I've never watched a movie with someone like this before. It makes the whole experience better somehow, I don't know why but I feel like I'm enjoying it more now. I'm less scared. _

By the time the movie had ended Kyoko had successfully screamed three times and buried her head in the blanket and Ren's arm making him laugh each time. Even though she became beat red with embarrassment each time he wouldn't have it any other way as he held her tight reminding her that it was okay making her relax again. When it was over it was late and they were both sleepy fighting back yawns. Ren shut off the TV and they made their way upstairs. Kyoko grabbed her sleeping clothes and headed to the bathroom to change and Ren changed quickly in the bedroom. Unsure on what side of the bed she wanted he took the side closest to the window. He sat in bed waiting for her to come out so he could shut off the lights for about 10 minutes before he called for her. Kyoko opened the bathroom door slightly and hide behind it poking only her head out which confused Ren. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Umm…yes" Kyoko said blushing a little bit. "It just well…I…umm I didn't know I was going to have to be sleeping with you so I didn't really bring appropriate sleeping wear I'm afraid." She said looking down at herself.

Ren froze slightly and gulped at her words. _Didn't bring appropriate sleep wear? What does she mean by that?_ He began to worry. "I'm sure whatever you have is fine" He managed to say preying he would be able to control himself.

Kyoko looked down at herself again and nodded slowly opening up the door and stepping out in a white spaghetti strap tank and a pair of blue short-shorts Pjs. Ren's eyes went wide for a second at the sight of her and he took a couple of deep breaths trying to control himself. _It could be worse, I can handle this. _She made her way over to the bed quickly and jumped in under the covers and looked over at him blushing slightly.

"They aren't that bad" He managed to say calmly and then yawned. "But if you would like we could go out shopping tomorrow and get you ones that you would feel more comfortable in."

Kyoko nodded and gripped the blanket around her "Okay that sounds good." Ren managed a smile and laid down more in the bed. He reached over and shut off the light lazily on the night stand. "Goodnight Ren-san" He heard Kyoko say as he laid down fully.

"Goodnight Kyoko-san" He said in the darkness smiling to himself. _Today has been like a dream I hope when I wake up in the morning it's still the same. _He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but found it mildly difficult because the bed seemed to be slightly shaking. "Kyoko-san?"

"Umm" She said.

"Are you shaking?" he questioned.

"Ah, yes sorry I can't seem to help it" she said embarrassed that he noticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked turning slowly towards her side of the bed barely able to see her body facing away from him with moonlight that shown in the window.

"No, I just get like this after a movie like that. It takes a little while for it to go away, but I'm fine really" she said trying to convince him.

"Ohh" Ren said and thought for a moment and yawned. He moved slightly towards her so she was within arms reach and he grabbed her waist which made her jump and scream. "It's okay Kyoko-san its just me don't be frightened" he said trying to calm her. Kyoko didn't say anything and he pulled her towards him so her body was up against his and he wrapped his arm around her. "I told you I'm right here there's no need to be afraid" He whispered in her ear which made her heart jump in her chest. He kissed the back of her head and put his head back down on the pillow. "Now try to get some sleep" he muffled into her hair half asleep already.

"Okay" was all she could say as she allowed herself to be trapped in his arms. _He's so warm and caring. I feel like I fit perfectly against him I wonder why? _She thought and began to relax. Soon she stopped shaking and fell asleep easily to the sound of his breathing behind her.


End file.
